Less Sugar, Please!
by mayonice08
Summary: Cinta itu bodoh, definisi yang sama ketika Hyukjae dihadapkan pada pemuda kaku bernama Donghae. A Haehyuk Fic. PART 3. LAST PART publish.
1. Mr Black Coffee

_**LESS SUGAR, PLEASE!**_

_**.**_

_**Copyright**_

_**©Mayonice08**_

_**2014**_

_**A Haeyuk Fic**_

_**.**_

_**Special Request from #takbolehdisebutnamanya#**_

_**serta**_

_**mbak Desul, si eonnie yang cerewet :***_

_**.**_

_**AU, YAOI, OOC**_

_**a/n: penuh dengan deskripsi. Karena karakter pemeran utama disini yang irit omong. Xd**_

_**.**_

_**OST. Fic ini = Goodbye My Love by Ailee**_

_**(tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan jalan cerita, tapi lagu itu kuputar selama menulis ini)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Selamat pagi, Hyukjae. Senang melihatmu sudah bangun sepagi ini," sapa Sungmin yang nyengir lebar. Begitu antusias melihat Hyukjae yang masih menguap dengan muka bantal berjalan ke arah konter _coffee shop _ tersebut.

Hyukjae yang masih terlihat mengantuk, ia bahkan tak sedikitpun berusaha menyembunyikan kantuknya. Separuh matanya masih terkatup. Ia mendekap notebook berisi kumpulan partitur di dadanya. Lalu, melangkah bak zombie menuju Sungmin.

Sebelah tangannya melambai ke arah Sungmin. "Pagi Hyung, berapa coklat yang kau habiskan, huh? Pagi sekali sudah semangat seperti itu," tuturnya sambil menumpukan tangannya di atas konter.

Tawa kecil Sungmin hinggap di pendengaran Hyukjae. Ia yang masih belum seratus persen sadar, mengabaikannya begitu saja.

"Tanpa coklat, aku sudah ceria ini. Aku kan _moring person_, tak sepertimu," sahut Sungmin. Ia memandang sahabatnya itu sekali lagi, "Lembur semalam?" tanyanya. Melihat penampakan Hyukjae pagi ini yang terlihat suntuk, masih mengenakan baju yang ia kenakan semalam. Piyama dengan motif bintang yang ia selimuti dengan jaket rajut berwarna meah marron. Mengenakan sendal rumah dengan kaus kaki warna hijau. Itu atribut Hyukjae ketika akan terlelap. Membuatnya bisa memastikan jika Hyukjae tak tidur semalaman.

Hyukjae mengangguk. Mulutnya terbuka ketika ia menguap lebar. Ia bahkan tak berniat menutupnya dengan telapak tangan. "_Mocha Latte _Hyung," pintanya.

Sebelah alis Sungmin terangkat naik. "Kau yakin? Sepertinya coklat panas dan tidur lebih tepat untukmu," ujar Sungmin.

Kulit Hyukjae memang asli putih, tapi jika melihat warna wajahnya saat ini. Tampak begitu pucat dengan kantung mata di bagian bawah menghitam jelas. Sungmin tak habis pikir ia harus meminum kopi lagi. Bocah ini tak bernat untuk lembur lagi di pagi hari, kan?

"Kopi saja Hyung, aku masih harus menyelesaikan partiturku. Kau tahu belum separuh bagian lagu yang sudah jadi chord-nya. Sedang sore nanti, aku harus menemui Mr. Song menunjukkan perkembangan lagu yang kubuat," keluh Hyukjae.

Sungmin menatapnya iba. Ia tahu Hyukjae meski berisik dan ceria, tapi jika sudah berkaitan dengan tugas kuliahnya, bocah itu sangat peduli dan serius mengerjakannya. Apalagi kini dia sudah menginjak semester empat. Semua tugas semakin menggunung, belum lagi Hyukjae harus menyiapkan lagu untuk tugas akhirnya yang akan ditampilkan pada saat malam pentas karya.

"Ya sudah, duduk sana. Tak ada kopi lagi. Tetap kubuatkan coklat panas dan kau harus tidur! Kau harus tidur satu jam saja tak apa. Dan ini perintah, jadi kau tak boleh mengelak," tandas Sungmin. Ia mengusap kepala Hyukjae pelan. Sebelum mengusir pemuda itu untuk mencari tempat duduk.

Hyukjae sebenarnya ingin protes. Tapi, melihat Sungmin yang menatapnya dengan mata membulat, ia berdecak. Tak bisa protes jika Sungmin sudah berekspresi demikian.

Memeluk partiturnya lagi, Hyukjae menatap Sungmin sebelum berbalik. "Okay Hyung," sahutnya. Segera beranjak dari konter tersebut. Mengingat _coffee shop _ini sudah mulai dipadati pengunjung, dan di belakang Hyukjae sudah ada dua pemuda yang mengantri untuk memesan kopi.

Langkah kaki Hyukjae terhenti pada meja dengan empat kursi warna-warni. Ia menarik salah satu kursi tersebut. Menaruh partiturnya di atas meja, dan segera duduk di kursi tersebut.

Hyukjae menelungkupkan tangan, ia menggunakan lengannya sebagai bantalan tidur kepalanya. Ia belum berniat tidur, masih menunggu secangkir coklat panasnya datang.

Manik Hyukjae yang setengah terpejam mengintip ke sekitar. Pandangan matanya terhenti pada pemuda yang duduk tak jauh dari meja yang ia duduki. Pemuda itu sepertinya tengah menunggu pesanan kopi-nya juga. Meja yang ia duduki masih bersih tak ada cangkir atau piring sekalipun.

Ada yang menarik perhatian Hyukjae. Sosok pemuda itu tengah menangkup buku cukup tebal, ia membacanya dengan mengenakan kacamata yang tersampir indah di atas hidungnya. Dari arah samping saja ia sudah terlihat menarik. Wajahnya tampan, tampan yang terlihat manis. Kategori tampan yang tidak membosankan. Hyukjae suka kategori itu.

Dulu, Hyukjae sempat di dekati oleh salah satu mahasiswa jurusan Manajemen, dia sangat berkharisma dan populer di universitasnya. Yang menjadi daya tariknya adalah mahasiswa ini super tampan, tampan dan bersikap sopan. Harusnya Hyukjae jatuh hati, kan?

Malahan, Hyukjae merasa bosan ketika masa pendekatan, hingga mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk berteman saja, meski Hyukjae tahu Siwon―nama lelaki itu masih berharap Hyukjae serius berhubungan dengannya dan membawa hubungan pertemanan mereka ketingkat yang lebih jauh lagi. Sayang sekali, Hyukjae tak bisa membohongi hatinya. Hyukjae tak mampu memandang Siwon lebih dari sekedar teman saja.

Kembali ke pemuda yang duduk tak lebih dari lima meter dari Hyukjae. Pemuda itu tengah membalik halaman buku yang ia baca. Ekspresinya terlihat minim, karena beberapa detik terakhir Hyukjae mengamatinya. Tampak sekali jika pemuda itu tipikal pendiam dan cuek. Ia tak sedikitpun menoleh ke arah lain selain buku yang tengah ia baca. Wah, hanya wajahnya saja yang merupakan kategori yang Hyukjae suka. Sepertinya, ia bukan tipikal pemuda yang akan membuat Hyukjae tertarik secara jauh.

"Ini pesananmu." Suara khas milik Kyuhyun mengagetkan Hyukjae. Ia segera mendongak untuk beradu tatap dengan Kyuhyun. Salah satu pelayan yang baru dua minggu ini bekerja di _coffee shop _ini. Hyukjae tak suka dengan orang ini, dia suka sekali mengerjai Hyukjae. Meski kata Sungmin Kyuhyun itu baik, bahkan tekun dan rajin ketika bekerja, tapi tetap saja jika berhadapan dengan Hyukjae pemuda itu suka sekali menjahilinya.

"_Thanks_," ujar Hyukjae singkat. Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari meja Hyukjae dan beralih membawa pesanan ke meja sebelah Hyukjae, meja yang diduduki oleh pemuda yang menjadi obyek pengamatan Hyukjae beberapa saat lalu.

Hyukjae melirik sekilas pemuda tersebut. Setelah itu mengambil cangkir coklat panasnya yang tergeletak di meja. Hyukjae tak sedikitpun menunduk untuk memandang cangkirnya. Ia pikir, cepat menghabiskan isi cangkirnya. Cepat-cepat ia bisa tertidur dan bangun lagi untuk melanjutkan membuat chord untuk lagunya.

Pinggiran cangkirnya itu menyentuh mulut Hyukjae. Ia masih melirik ke arah meja di sebelah, ketika pemuda itu tak sengaja juga menoleh ke arahnya. Hyukjae yang kaget, dilanda gugup. Segera menyeruput isi cangkirnya, sambil membuang pandangan kearah lain.

'Tuhan, ternyata ketika menatap wajahnya secara keseluruhan pemuda itu benar-benar tampan,' batin Hyukjae.

Indera pengecapnya segera beraksi ketika cairan pekat hitam masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Lidahnya yang seharusnya berhadapan dengan cairan coklat dengan rasa manis, kini malah diserbu dengan cairan pekat itu.

Bola mata Hyukjae membulat. Mulutnya terasa pahit, pahit dan getir. Rasa kopi yang pekat dan hitam itu menginvansinya. Ini bukan favoritnya.

Bukan, ia sama sekali tak suka dengan rasa ini. Biasanya yang ia rasakan adalah secangkir kopi manis dengan _creamer _yang banyak dan campuran coklat leleh yang sengaja ia pesan spesial untuknya. Sedangkan yang dirasakan mulutnya sekarang. Ini kopi hitam, dengan sedikit gula. Atau bahkan tanpa gula.

Yuks!

Rasanya menyedihkan dan tak enak. Membuat Hyukjae segera menyemburkannya. "Ya Kyuhyun! Ini kopi hitam, mana coklat panasku. Kau mau meracuniku ya. Rasanya tak enak sekali, ugh," ucap Hyukjae uring-uringan.

Kyuhyun yang tengah mengantar pesanan ke meja pengunjung lain, menatapnya dengan seringaian.

Hyukjae mengusap mulutnya yang masih terasa kopi. Hyukjae mencak-mencak, ingin sekali berlari dan menjambaki rambut Kyuhyun. Beberapa waktu yang lalu, pemuda itu pernah menaruh tiga sendok kopi hitam tambahan di _mocha latte _nya. Membuat kopinya terasa sangat pahit. Ia masih bisa memaafkan hal itu, karena manisnya coklat leleh menutupi pahitnya kopi yang melebihi takaran.

Tapi, saat ini? Kopi kental hitam bukan hal yang ingin Hyukjae rasakan seumur hidupnya. Ugh! Sungmin yang berdiri di belakang konter, segera menghardik Kyuhyun yang tertawa pelan. Sungmin melayangkan pandangan 'maaf' pada Hyukjae. Lalu segera berbalik untuk membuatkan coklat panas pesanan Hyukjae.

'Bocah itu, awas saja,' batin Hyukjae. Masih uring-uringan. Ia baru saja akan berdiri menghampiri Sungmin, ketika sebuah suara menyita perhatiannya.

"Maaf, itu kopi pesananku," ucap pemuda yang kini berdiri di samping meja Hyukjae. Tanpa ekspresi. Menatap lurus kearah Hyukjae. "Ini coklat panas pesananmu," tunjuknya pada cangkir putih dengan berisi coklat panas.

Seketika, Hyukjae merasa. Ingin mengorek tanah, membuat lubang besar untuknya dan bersembunyi di dalam lubang itu.

.

.

Mereka bertemu lagi. Dua hari setelah insiden di _coffee shop, _Tuhan menakdirkan mereka untuk bertemu kembali. Ternyata, pemuda itu merupakan teman sejurusan Siwon. Sungmin mengatakan jika pemuda itu belakangan ini rajin menghampiri _coffee shop _tempat ia bekerja. Dari yang Sungmin ceritakan, ia pernah betemu dengannya bersama Siwon dan teman sejurusannya berkumpul di _coffee shop _itu.

Hyukjae kala itu, baru saja akan menghampiri Siwon ke gedung fakultas ekonomi. Meminta lelaki jangkung itu untuk mengantarkannya ke _flat_ Junsu. Junsu merupakan sahabat karibnya sejak kecil, namun mereka terpisah ketika Hyukjae memutuskan kuliah di Universitas Negeri Seoul, sedang Junsu berkuliah di Universitas swasta, meski sama-sama berada di satu kota yaitu Seoul.

Hyukjae tahu, Siwon masih mengharap lebih. Tapi sekali lagi, Hyukjae tak mungkin memberikan harapan pada Siwon, jika hatinya saja tak pernah ada untuk lelaki itu. Sebagai balasan atas kebaikannya, Hyukjae menuruti segala permintaan Siwon atau lebih tepatnya penawaran Siwon terhadapnya, mengantarkannya kuliah, mengantarkannya pulang ke rumah, menemani Hyukjae belanja, bahkan seringkali membelikan Hyukjae setumpuk pakaian. Siwon selalu saja bersikap super baik kepadanya. Memperlakukan Hyukjae dengan lembut dan perhatian.

Tak ayal, tak ada satupun orang di luar lingkar pertemanan mereka yang percaya jika Hyukjae dan Siwon bukanlah sepasang kekasih. Di mata mereka, gerak-gerik keduanya seolah menunjukkan hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar teman. Awalnya Hyukjae ambil pusing tentang hal itu, meluruskan hubungan mereka yang memang hanya sebatas teman. Tapi, saat orang lain seolah tak percaya perkataan dari mulutmu sendiri, Hyukjae letih, membiarkan mereka menerka-nerka. Toh, takkan membuat dampak buruk bagi keduanya. Siwon juga tak pernah mengeluh disangka pacarnya, well bukankah itu keinginan Siwon sendiri, coba saja hati Hyukjae terpaut untuk lelaki itu. Segalanya akan lebih mudah.

Selama ini, Siwon-lah yang mengantarnya pergi kemanapun. Meski terdengar seolah Hyukjae memanfaatkan Siwon, namun mengingat Siwon sendiri yang mengajukan diri untuk menjadi supir pribadi Hyukjae dan mengatasnamakan pertemanan mereka sebagai alasan.

Apalagi mengingat Hyukjae tak memiliki mobil, untuk membiayai hidupnya di Seoul saja ia masih bergantung pada kiriman tiap bulan dari orang tuanya. Jadi, ia tak berniat untuk membeli mobil sendiri. Sebuah mobil bukan hanya bisa dinaiki, tapi butuh uang lebih untuk merawatnya.

Langkah kaki Hyukjae menyusuri koridor gedung fakultas ekonomi. Berlari kecil ketika melihat Siwon sudah tak jauh dari hadapannya, Hyukjae tak memandang ke arah sekitarnya. Ia melangkah lebar. Sampai tubuhnya menubruk orang lain yang tiba-tiba keluar dari salah satu pintu ruangan.

Hyukjae limbung. Tubuhnya terhuyung jatuh ke arah lantai. Ini bukan dunia sinetron, jadi tidak ada adegan tubuhnya ditangkap dalam pelukan seseorang. Ia mengaduh pelan. Memegangi pantatnya yang terasa linu.

Kepala Hyukjae mendongak. Memandang pada sosok pemuda tak jauh tinggi darinya, tengah berdiri menatapnya. Pupil Hyukjae melakukan perbesaran ketika menyadari siapa pemuda tersebut.

"Kau," desisnya pelan.

Itu pemuda yang ia temui dua hari lalu. Pemuda sama dengan wajah tampan dan rambut yang ditata rapi, tapi tak meninggalkan kesan _nerd_. Masih dengan kacamata yang mematut wajah tampannya.

Pemuda dihadapan Hyukjae hanya diam tak berekspresi. Mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Hyukjae berdiri saja tidak. Hanya memandang Hyukjae dengan alis berkerut.

"Lain kali, lihat ke sekeliling kalau berjalan,"ucapnya. Sebelum berlalu lagi, melanjutkan langkah.

Meninggalkan suara derap sepatunya yang bergesekkan dengan lantai. Meninggalkan Hyukjae yang masih terduduk dengan wajah tak bisa didefinisikan ekspresinya. Meninggalkan Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan diri untuk berteriak. Menahan diri untuk tidak uring-uringan.

"Hyuk-ah, kau tak apa?" Suara lembut penuh kasih yang diucapkan Siwon membantu Hyukjae untuk mengontrol emosinya. Dengan bantuan temannya itu, Hyukjae berdiri kembali. Memasang senyum simpul pada Siwon yang menghawatirkannya. Ia mengalihkan perhatian Siwon, mengajaknya berbicara tentang hal lain.

Mengalungkan lengannya pada lengan kokoh Siwon, menarik pemuda itu menuju parkiran tempat mobilnya berada. Mengajaknya segera mengantarnya menuju _flat _Junsu.

Selama di perjalanan, ada satu hal yang mengganjal. Di otak Hyukjae, wajah pemuda itu masih tinggal. Berulang-ulang muncul, tak lenyap sedetik pun.

.

.

Berulang kali, ia mengusap telapak tangannya. Namun, hawa dingin yang menggelitik kulit ketika angin musim gugur berhembus. Membuat Hyukjae menggigil sebentar. Ia menarik _long sleeve _warna hijau muda yang ia kenakan. Membuat lengan kaus tersebut semakin menutupi punggung tangannya.

Hyukjae menggerutu pelan, menyesal lupa mengenakan _sweater_ ataupun jaket yang cukup tebal. Harusnya musim gugur datang beberapa minggu lagi, namun tak sesuai perkiraan. Kini suhu di kota Seoul sudah mulai menurun, pertanda musim tengah berganti.

Malam ini, Hyukjae berniat untuk lembur. Lembur sama dengan menyesap bercangkir-cangkir kopi yang pasti bukan kopi hitam. Menahannya untuk terlelap. Namun, ketika Hyukjae membuka laci dapurnya. Persediaan kopinya habis, beserta persediaan snack dan makanan lain. Padahal, Hyukjae seringkali dilanda lapar tengah malam. Ia membutuhkan camilan minimal keripik kentang atau biskuit coklat.

Ketika menatap jarum jam dinding yang tergantung di dinding ruang tamu _flat _mungilnya. Jam menunjuk pukul sepuluh lebih dua puluh sembilan. Hyukjae merutuki dirinya, karena pukul segitu _coffee shop _langganannya sudah tutup.

Mau tak mau, Hyukjae memilih untuk keluar dari _flat, _berjalan kaki malam-malam sendiri dengan sendal rumahnya. Menuju mini market yang berada tak jauh dari bangungan _flat_-nya.

Lampu minimarket yang warna-warni itu sudah terlihat beberapa meter tak jauh dari posisi Hyukjae. Ia segera mempercepat langkahnya. Menarik pintu minimarket yang meninggalkan suara bel berdenting.

Pegawai kasir mini market yang merupakan seorang ibu setengah baya menyapanya dengan senyuman. Hyukjae sedikit membungkukkan badannya sambil membalas senyum ibu tersebut.

Langkah kaki Hyukjae bergerak menuju rak kopi yang berada di barisan rak nomor dua. Mini market ini tampak sepi, hanya ada dua orang pengunjung lain sepenglihatan Hyukjae.

Ia mengambil keranjang plastik untuk menaruh barang belanjaannya. Segera berdiri di depan rak minuman. Tak jauh darinya, seorang pemuda juga berdiri di barisan rak yang sama. Dari potongan rambutnya, Hyukjae agak curiga.

Mengedikkan bahu, Hyukjae cuek dan memilih berkonsentrasi untuk belanja makanannya. Ia mengambil beberapa kotak merk kopi favoritnya. Menaruhnya di keranjang plastik yang ia bawa. Hyukjae menelusuri rak tersebut, puas memilih kopi dan minuman lain.

Ketika Hyukjae berbalik, pemuda yang tadi ia lihat berada tengah berpindah tempat berdiri di depan rak makanan kering. Menarik ujung _long sleeve-_nya,Hyukjae segera melangkah ke arah rak yang sama.

Dari sudut matanya, Hyukjae melirik kearah lelaki itu. Ia agak curiga jika pemuda itu merupakan pemuda yang dua kali ia temui di dalam hidupnya saat ini. Mengingat dari postur bahkan potongan rambutnya juga sama. Kalau mereka benar akan bertemu lagi, bolehkah Hyukjae menyebutnya takdir? Karena beberapa hari setelah insiden pertemuan kedua dengan pemuda itu, wajahnya masih tetap bersemayam di otak Hyukjae.

Ketika Hyukjae memandangnya lagi, kali ini melirik saja tidak cukup. Karena tak bisa ia pastikan dengan lirikan dari sudut mata. Hyukjae dibuat kaget, tepat ia menoleh, pemuda itu juga ikut menoleh.

Rasanya Hyukjae ingin tertawa. Kecurigaannya ternyata benar. Pemuda yang sama, yang ia temui untuk kali ketiga di dalam hidupnya.

Malam ini, pemuda itu mengenakan kaus bergaris yang ia lapisi dengan jaket warna coklat tua dengan lengan yang ia gulung sampai ke siku, kakinya ia balut dengan celana _jins_ belel. Ada yang berbeda malam ini, kacamata yang biasanya bertengger di hidung mancungnya, malam ini _absent. _Membuat Hyukjae lebih leluasa menelusuri manik bertahtakan hazel yang masih menatapnya.

Kikuk. Sebelah tangan Hyukjae terangkat, refleks. Hyukjae nyaris melambaikan tangannya untuk mengucapkan kata 'hai'. Namun, segera ia tahan dengan berpura-pura menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Pemuda itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya masih menatap Hyukjae. Ia tak sedikitpun berniat memandang kerah lain. Membuat Hyukjae ingin mengubur diri di dalam lubang sekali lagi. Karena pemuda yang sama pula.

Menggerutu tak jelas, Hyukjae merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia bukan tipikal orang yang mudah kikuk di hadapan orang lain. Biasanya ia adalah tipikal orang yang gampang berbaur. Tapi, dengan orang ini. Hyukjae merasa, entahlah. Ada yang berbeda. Membuat ia tak leluasa bertingkah.

Salah tingkah, Hyukjae pura-pura mengambil ponselnya dari saku celananya. Tangan Hyukjae merogoh saku celana piyama yang ia kenakan. Kosong menyambut tangannya yang masih sibuk merogoh.

Ia berganti merogoh saku yang lain. Sampai ia menyadari satu hal. Dua saku celana piyamanya kosong tak berisi, kecuali kunci _flat_-nya. Dilanda panik yang tiba-tiba mengerjap otaknya, Hyukjae tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan keranjang plastik yang berisi belanjaan yang ia pilih tadi.

Saku piyama kosong berarti ponsel dan dompetnya tertinggal. Tanpa kedua benda tersebut, ia tak bisa membayar belanjaannya. Itu berarti ia harus pulang mengambil dompet terlebih dahulu, atau kalau tidak mengembalikan barang-barang yang ia pilih dan tak jadi belanja.

Ugh, ia membutuhkan kopi. Sangat butuh kopi jika ia harus lembur tugas malam ini. Ia masih bersyukur tugas yang ia kerjakan kali ini bukan melanjutkan partitur lagu di kelas Mr. Song. Melainkan tugas membuat makalah dan laporan lain. Namun, tetap saja tugas adalah tugas harus Hyukjae kerjakan semaksimal mungkin. Tak ada opsi lain deh, selain pulang mengambil dompet dan datang kesini lagi.

Hyukjae merundukan tubuh. Mengambil keranjang plastiknya yang tadi sempat terjatuh. Namun, sesuatu hal unik terjadi. Pemuda dingin berwajah tampan yang pertemuan terakhir menabraknya itu, ikut merunduk dan membantunya memungut barang-barang yang sempat terlempar dari keranjang plastiknya.

Hal ini membuat Hyukjae bertanya-tanya di dalam hatinya. Tapi, ia memilih untuk diam saja dan memunguti barang-barang tersebut dengan cepat. Semakin cepat semakin baik, agar ia segera cepat pulang untuk mengambil dompet.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis ketika keduanya kembali berdiri tegak.

Pemuda itu mengangguk pelan, sebelum Hyukjae melangkah kembali menuju rak kopi dan minuman sebelumnya. Ia mengambil satu persatu barang dalam keranjangnya. Menaruhnya kembali pada rak di depannya.

Dengan wajah sedih, Hyukjae memandang kotak kopi yang seharusnya ia beli saat ini. Menaruh kotak kopi tersebut ke tempat sebelumnya. Mungkin, jika ia tidak ceroboh ataupun lupa membawa dompet. Saat ini, Hyukjae sudah berjalan pulang dengan membawa tas belanjaan.

"Kenapa?"

"Huh?" Hyukjae mendongakkan kepala, berhenti bergerak. Ketika pertanyaan itu terlontar kearahnya.

"Itu, kenapa kau kembalikan semua?" tanyanya lagi. Pemuda yang tadi membantunya. Ia bingung harus menyebut pemuda itu siapa. Hyukjae tak tahu namanya, ia baru bertemu dnegannya pun ketiga kalinya saat ini.

Mr. _black coffee?_

Agak cocok, mengingat pertemuan awal mereka berawal saat Kyuhyun dengan kejahilannya menukar pesanan mereka. Menukar coklat panas yang manis di lidah itu dengan kopi hitam pekat yang terasa getir dan khas tumbukan kopi.

Kembali lagi ke pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pemuda itu. Hyukjae merasa semakin ingin merutuki diirnya sendiri. Karena setiap bertemu dengan pemuda itu hal aneh menghampirinya.

"Ehm, dompetku tertinggal," aku Hyukjae. Menarik ujung _long sleeve _yang ia kenakan tanpa sadar.

Mr. _black coffee _menaikan sebelah alisnya, ini seperti gaya khas darinya. Cara dia berekspresi mungkin. Tapi, Hyukjae suka melihatnya. Ketika alisnya terangkat sebelah, dahinya berkerut. Membuat wajah dingin tanpa ekspresinya sedikit berwarna, meski dengan ekspresi serius sih.

Tangan itu menarik bungkus kotak kopi yang baru akan ia taruh kembali ke rak, sebelum pemuda itu datang. Mengambilnya dan menjatuhkannya ke dalam keranjang platiknya. Ia kemudian mengambil barang-barang yang ada di keranjang Hyukjae dan memindahkannya pada keranjang yang ia bawa.

Keranjang plastik belajaannya memang tak sepenuh keranjang milik Hyukjae, hanya berisi beberapa permen karet dan makanan kecil.

"Kau mau belanja apa lagi?" tanya pemuda itu. Berjalan ke arah makanan ringan. Hyukjae yang bingung, segera melangkah, lalu membuntutinya dari belakang.

Ketika Hyukjae tak kunjung menjawab, masih bingung dengan situasi saat ini. Pemuda itu beralih memandang beberapa snack yang berjajar rapi di rak. Ia mengambil snack tersebut secara acak. Menaruhnya di keranjang yang ia bawa sampai terisi penuh.

Ia tak berucap sepatah katapun setelahnya. Hyukjae yang masih seperti orang linglung, membuntutinya ketika ia berjalan ke meja kasir. Penjaga kasir itu tersenyum ramah kepada mereka.

Mr. _Black coffee _meletakkan keranjang yang ia bawa di atas meja kasir. Membiarkan penjaga kasir segera bertugas untuk menghitung barang belanjaannya.

Hyukjae menatap punggung yang terbalut jaket coklat tua tersebut. Masih bertanya-tanya dalam hati, sebenarnya sedang apa yang terjadi. Dengan cekatan penjaga kasir tersebut selesai melaksanakan tugasnya. Ia menyebutkan nominal uang yang harus dibayarkan. Mr. _Black coffee _mengeluarkan dompet dari saku jaketnya. Memberikan uang sesaui dengan nominal yang dibayarkan.

Penjaga kasir tersenyum ramah dan setengah membungkuk saat mengulurkan kantong belanjaan yang sudah distaples rapi. Mr. _Black coffee _mengambil kantong belanjaan tersebut. Ia berbalik menatap Hyukjae yang masih memandangnya bingung. Tanpa berkata, satu lengannya menggamit tangan Hyukjae. Menariknya keluar dari _mini market_.

"Itu belanjaanmu." Mr. _Black coffee_ mengulurkan kantong belanjaan tersebut pada Hyukjae. Menyusupkannya pada sebelah tangan Hyukjae yang bebas.

"Tapi―"

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya kau segera pulang," potongnya. Melepaskan tangan Hyukjae. Entah mengapa, saat genggaman tangan itu terlepas bersamaan hembusan angin awal musim dingin. Menggelitik syaraf telapak tangan Hyukjae yang hangat berubah menjadi dingin dalam hitungan sepersekian neon detik.

Mr. _Black coffee _berbalik. Ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hyukjae yang masih membatu. Melihat langkah Mr. _Black coffee _yang tiap detik terasa begitu menjauh. Hyukjae gelagapan. Kantong belanjaan semakin ia genggam erat.

"Kau suka kopi, kan? Bagaimana jika mampir sebantar dan minum kopi denganku? _Flat-_ku tak jauh dari sini,"ucapnya setengah berteriak. Sedetik kemudian ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri.

Sungguh! Ia tak ingin terdengar seperti pemuda murahan yang menawarkan minum kopi tengah malam kepada pemuda lain. Tapi, mengingat kebaikan Mr. _Black coffee _yang membayarkan belanjaannya. Hyukjae tak tahu harus apalagi yang ia lakukan, mungkin besok ia akan menemui pemuda itu ke gedung fakultas ekonomi dan membayar uang belanjaan padanya, jika dia menolak ajakan minum kopi bersama Hyukjae malam ini.

Mr. _Black coffee _berhenti melangkah, ia berbalik masih dengan wajah tampan tanpa ekspresinya. Yang membuat hati Hyukjae ingin mencelos adalah ketika pemuda itu berjalan mendekat, kembali mendekat pada Hyukjae.

"Baiklah," tukasnya singkat.

Di bawah lampu jalanan yang termaram, bisikan angin musim gugur yang berhembus pelan. Bau dedaunan yang mencoklat, sebentar lagi mengering dan berterbangan tertiup angin. Wajah tanpa ekspresi itu, sudut bibirnya terangkat tipis. Membentuk senyum simpul yang tampak kaku.

Jika orang lain berkata, Siwon itu adalah orang paling tampan yang pernah ia lihat. Hyukjae akan mengelak, pemuda dihadapannya ini. Yang berbalut jaket coklat tua, kaus bergaris dan celana jins belel yang terlihat usang. Menjadi pemuda paling tampan yang pernah ia lihat, di dalam hidup Hyukjae.

.

.

Tiga sendok kopi dan satu sendok gula. Tanpa _creamer, _susu, bubuk coklat ataupun coklat batang yang dibiarkan meleleh saat dicampurkan dengan kopi panas. Cara Mr. _Black coffee _menikmati kopi kesukaannya. Hyukjae tengah mengaduk kopi yang ia buat untuk pemuda itu. Ia sesekali mengangkat kepala untuk melirik pemuda itu yang tengah duduk di lantai kayu _flat_-nya.

Hyukjae memang tak memiliki ruang tamu, mengingat ia menyewa _flat _sederhana yang berisi 3 ruangan. Satu ruang kamar, kamar mandi, dan dapur serta ruang depan yang menyatu. Ruang depan yang berisi rak kayu tempat buku, serta meja kayu kecil yang tergeletak di atas lantai kayu. Seperti rumah sederhana di Korea lain. Tak ada sofa empuk. Ruangan depan merupakan yang paling luas, Hyukjae biasanya menonton TV dan mengerjakan tugas di tempat itu, apalagi dapurnya juga menyatu dengan ruang depan, tak ada pembatas sedikitpun. Hal itu membuat Hyukjae bisa bebas memandangi pemuda itu.

Televisi di ruangan tersebut tengah menyala. Layarnya menampilkan tayangan tak jelas, tayangan khas malam hari. Mengambil nampan kecil, Hyukjae menaruh kopinya dan kopi untuk pemuda itu. Dengan langkah perlahan, Hyukjae berjalan ke arahnya. Mendudukan diri di lantai kayu, tepat di sampingnya.

"Kopimu," ucapnya memecah keheningan.

Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi. Mengangguk singkat pada Hyukjae dan mengambil cangkir kopinya.

Hyukjae bergerak tak nyaman, karena jujur ia tak suka keheningan seperti saat ini. Ia tak suka ketika ia tak bisa berkicau seperti biasanya. Ia tak suka ketika bibirnya terlalu sibuk ia gigit, karena menahan diri untuk mengoceh tak jelas. Namun, dari semua hal itu. Ia terpatut memandang lelaki yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

Cangkir kopi berwarna putih itu tengah ia genggam. Jemarinya mengangkat cangkir kopi ke dekat mulutnya. Tanpa meniup kopi tersebut, ia meneguk kopinya pelan. Ekspresinya tak berubah. Ujung hidungnya mengerut saat menyesap kopinya.

"Enak?" tanya Hyukjae kelepasan. Ia ingin menangkup mulutnya yang tak bisa terkontrol. Sudah dua kali ia melakukan ini dalam satu malam.

"Iya," jawab pemuda itu singkat menyeruput isi cangkir kopinya lagi. Ia menoleh pada Hyukjae yang mengenggam cangkir kopinya tanpa ada niatan untuk meminumnya. "Kau tak minum?"

Hyukjae terkaget sesaat, "Ehm, iya," jawabnya kikuk. Mengangkat cangkirnya dan menikmati racikan kopinya. Emang, tak seenak racikan para barista di _coffee shop. _Namun, Hyukjae puas dengan racikan kopinya sendiri.

"Donghae," tukas pemuda itu.

"Huh?" Hyukjae menatapnya bingung.

"Namaku,"sahutnya singkat.

Mulut Hyukjae membulat ber-oh ria, sambil menahan senyum yang ingin mengembang di bibirnya. "Hyukjae, namaku," tuturnya.

Kali ini, tanpa menahan diri untuk menyembunyikan senyuman, Hyukjae menelengkan kepalanya sambil memandang manik Donghae yang teduh. Manik hazel dengan pinggiran iris yang kelam, tak secoklat dan secerah milik Hyukjae. Nyaris mendekati hitam jika kau tak memperhatikan warnanya dengan seksama.

Manik itu menitik padanya. Memandangnya dengan tatapan teduh, meski wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. Benar kata orang, mata adalah jendela hati, sedingin apapun seseorang. Lewat mata kau bisa membacanya.

Sudut bibir Hyukjae tertarik. Membentuk bulan sabit terbalik. Lalu, deretan gigi rapinya tampak, menampilkan gusi merah mudanya dalam senyuman khas milik Hyukjae. Suara televisi yang menyala masih memenuhi ruangan, namun terasa begitu hening ketika Hyukjae menyelam ke dalam sorot mata itu.

"Senang bertemu denganmu," tambah Hyukjae. Tak menghentikan adu pandang diantara mereka. Dalam hati, ia benar-benar senang takdir mempertemukan mereka.

.

.

"Hyuk-ah, ayo dimakan." Siwon berkata sekali lagi, mengingatkan Hyukjae yang masih sibuk dengan partiturnya. Pemuda bersurai coklat itu mengangguk saja, tanpa mendongakkan wajah ataupun bersuara mengatakan iya.

Hyukjae terlalu fokus dengan partitur lagunya. Ia masih merasakan ada yang janggal dan kurang dengan lagu yang ia buat. Hal itu membuatnya tak bisa memikirkan hal lain, kecuali seseorang penyuka kopi yang semalam bertamu ke _flat_-nya. Mengingat itu, hidung Hyukjae mengerut. Ia menggeleng tak jelas. Menarik perhatian Siwon yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hyuk," sekali lagi namanya dilafalkan. Hyukjae mau tak mau mendongak. Menatap Siwon yang memandaginya dalam.

"Makan, _sweetie_," ucap Siwon. Telinga Hyukjae sudah kebal setiap mendengarkan Siwon memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayang layaknya _dear, love, sweetie _dan panggilan manis yang lain. Jujur, saat pertama ia merasa risih, namun ketika ia menatap wajah Siwon yang memandangnya seolah ia adalah matahari versi dunia Siwon, Hyukjae takluk. Toh ia sudah memperingatkan berkali-kali pada pemuda tampan itu, jika Hyukjae tak bisa membalas perasaannya. Hubungan mereka tetap sebatas teman.

"Thanks Siwon-ah," jawab Hyukjae. Memamerkan senyum manisnya pada Siwon sebelum meraup _sandwich _ isi tuna yang dibelikan oleh Siwon. Pemuda itu mengaduk gelas minumnya sambil memandangi Hyukjae menghabiskan makanannya.

Sudut bibir Siwon tertarik, mengulas senyum tampan yang memikat. Setiap ia tersenyum, matanya berbinar. Membuat garis wajahnya yang sudah tampan lebih terlihat _charming_. Hanya saja, senyuman itu tak pernah mampu menggetarkan hatinya. Merayap menuju hati Hyukjae.

Hyukjae tersentak sesaat, kala pikirannya berkelana memikirkan senyuman hangat yang dilemparkan Siwon. Senyuman itu membuatnya bertanya-tanya, apa senyuman _Mr. Black_ _Coffee _akan sehangat itu? Setampan senyuman Siwon kah? Atau jauh lebih tampan? Apa jika ia tersenyum, Hyukjae mampu merasakan getar aneh seperti saat malam kemarin?

Andai ia bisa melihatnya, meski sekali. Hyukjae dalam lubuk hati berharap. Ia bisa melihatnya.

.

.

"Kau!" seru Hyukjae pertama kali bersuara. Bola matanya membulat indah saat pandangannya menangkap Mr. _Black Coffee_ yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Ia bersyukur memilih berjalan melewati koridor yang menghubungkan fakultas ekonomi dengan fakultas hukum. Padahal ia tadi hanya iseng berjalan untuk kembali ke gedung fakultasnya, setelah bertemu dengan Siwon di kafetaria kampus.

Hyukjae memang belakangan ini sering memikirkan pemuda tersebut. Bahkan baru beberapa detik lalu, angannya masih berisikan wajah pemuda itu. Tapi, ia tak menyangka jika bisa bertemu dengan pemuda itu secepat ini.

Hyukjae buru-buru mengangguk. Senyuman muncul di wajahnya. "Donghae-ssi. Senang bertemu lagi," ucap Hyukjae ramah.

Donghae memang tak membalas ucapannya. Pemuda itu mengangguk sopan. Berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan pertemuan mereka yang kedua kali.

"Ah iya, uangmu yang kemarin untuk membayar belanjaanku. Belum sempat ku kembalikan, kan? Syukurlah kita bertemu lagi. Sebentar kuambilkan dompetku, dan kukembalikan," Hyukjae mengoceh lagi. Hal ini berbeda dengan dia di malam itu. Hyukjae yang lidahnya bak terlilit tali, begitu diam ketika mereka berbagi kopi di _flat _milik Hyukjae.

"Tak usah. Lagipula kau sudah membuatkan kopi untukku," sahut Donghae. Pemuda ini berbicara dengan menatap Hyukjae. Tak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangan.

"Jangan begitu, aku merasa tidak enak. Kopi yang kubuat tak sebanding dengan uang yang kau bayarkan untuk belanjaanku," tukas Hyukjae. Ia meraih dompet yang ada di dalam tasnya. Jantung Hyukjae yang berderu cepat, membuat Hyukjae bingung dalam menemukan dompetnya. Padahal ia ingat jelas, dompet itu ada di saku tasnya. Tapi entah kenapa tangannya tak segera menemukan dompet coklat itu.

Sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahu Hyukjae. Hyukjae segera mendongak. Menghentikan gerakannya.

"Hyukjae-ssi, tidak usah. Kau tak perlu menggantinya," jelas Donghae. Telapak tangannya masih menentuh bahu Hyukjae.

"Ehm, tetap saja. Aku merasa tak enak hati," cicit Hyukjae sambil merengutkan bibirnya.

Donghae menatapnya teduh. Hyukjae terpesona ketika tatapan itu membuat pipinya menghangat. "Kubilang tak usah, jangan merasa seperti itu," ucap pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kutraktir makan siang sebagai gantinya?"

Entah mendapat ide darimana Hyukjae segera meluncurkan tawaran itu. Ia tak sempat untuk menutup mulutnya, kala ia berucap kembali. "Kali ini aku memaksa, tak ada penolakan, kay?"

Rasanya Hyukjae benar-benar ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup. Ia bahkan baru beberapa menit lalu makan siang bersama Siwon. Lalu, sekarang ia dengan mudahnya menawarkan diri untuk makan siang bersama Donghae. Duh, ia malu. Kenapa dirinya bisa seaneh ini tiap ebrhadapan dengan lelaki itu.

"Aku ada kelas sekarang sampai nanti sore," tutur Donghae.

"Huh?" Hyukjae bingung.

"Jam 4 sore aku baru keluar kelas, tak apa?" lanjut Donghae lagi.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Hyukjae bingung.

"Kalau makan siang, aku tak bisa. Sebentar lagi aku masuk kelas. Bagaimana kalau nanti sore, setelah kuliahku selesai," jelas Donghae.

Senyum merambat. Cepat. Di wajah Hyukjae. "Oh begitu. Iya, iya. Tak apa-apa. Nanti sore, nanti malam, besok, lusa juga tak apa-apa," ucapnya cepat.

"Okay," kata Donghae singkat. Ia melirik Rolex yang bertengger di pergelangan tangannya. "Aku duluan ya, kelasku sudah dimulai."

Hyukjae mengangguk berulang-ulang. Ia menggigit bibirnya untuk menaham senyum bodohnya semakin melebar. "Iya."

Donghae mengangguk pelan. Pemuda itu kemudian melangkah menjauhi Hyukjae. Memandang punggung itu, Hyukjae mengerjapkan kelopak matanya. Raut senang tak dipungkuri tampak di wajahnya.

Ia baru saja akan meninggalkan koridor itu. Ketika satu hal menyeruak di pikirannya. Sore nanti. Dia dan Donghae. Makan sore(?) bersama. Ah. Makan sore? Apakah itu termasuk hitungan kencan?

Kencan?

Ya Tuhan. Otaknya sudah mulai mengacau.

Hyukjae tak sabar untuk bertemu Donghae nanti. Ia tak sabar untuk menunggu kelas Donghae selesai. Tak sabar.

Tersadar, Hyukjae baru ingat. Mereka belum menentukan tempat bertemu. Ya Tuhan, mengapa Hyukjae bodoh sekali? Bisa melupakan hal penting itu.

Ketika Donghae berjalan belum jauh dari Hyukjae. Hyukjae segera berteriak, memanggil nama pemuda tersebut. Pada panggilan kedua, pemuda tersebut menoleh. Menatap Hyukjae dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Donghae-ssi!"

"Iya?"

"Donghae-ssi. Kutunggu di depan gerbang kampus," serunya. Dibalas oleh anggukan Donghae.

Well, makan sore kali ini. Semoga bisa membuat Hyukjae mampu melihat senyum di wajah pemuda tersebut. Semoga saja.

.

.

**TBC**

**Ini adalah Threeshoot pertama sekaligus fanfic yang kupost kembali di FFN. Semoga kalian senang membacanya. Untuk lanjutannya, akan di post dalam waktu dekat.**

**Komen? **


	2. Fall for you

_**LESS SUGAR, PLEASE!**_

_**.**_

_**Copyright**_

_**©Mayonice08**_

_**2014**_

_**A Haeyuk Fic**_

_**.**_

_**Special Request from #takbolehdisebutnamanya#**_

_**serta**_

_**mbak Desul, si eonnie yang cerewet :***_

_**.**_

_**AU, YAOI, OOC**_

_**a/n: penuh dengan deskripsi. Karena karakter pemeran utama disini yang irit omong. Xd**_

_**.**_

_**OST. Fic ini = Goodbye My Love by Ailee**_

_**(tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan jalan cerita, tapi lagu itu kuputar selama menulis ini)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Donghae-ssi!"_

"_Iya?"_

"_Donghae-ssi. Kutunggu di depan gerbang kampus," serunya. Dibalas oleh anggukan Donghae._

_Well, makan sore kali ini. Semoga bisa membuat Hyukjae mampu melihat senyum di wajah pemuda tersebut. Semoga saja._

**.**

**.**

**PART 2**

**.**

**.**

Keduanya sepakat untuk makan di salah satu kedai makanan cepat saji yang memiliki _icon_ ayam itu. Mereka memilih kursi di dekat jendela kaca.

Duduk di salah satu kursi pengunjung yang terletak cukup jauh dari konter. Donghae dan Hyukjae membawa nampan makanan mereka. Menaruhnya di atas meja sambil mendudukan diri saling berhadapan.

Hyukjae menatap makanan pesanannya, meraih _milkshake_ pesanannya. Ia menikmati minuman tersebut, menyesap larutan berperasa _grape_.

Donghae mengamati ulah Hyukjae. Ia sendiri mulai melahap _chicken wing _pesanannya. Dan segelas pepsi.

"Kau suka makanan cepat saji?" tanya Hyukjae membuka percakapan. Mulutnya kini mengunyah pinggiran burger dengan pelan.

Donghae menggeleng. "Tak begitu sih, aku jarang mampir kesini, aku lebih suka masakan rumahan," jawabnya singkat.

"Yah, kenapa tadi tidak bilang? Kan kita bisa mampir ke kedai yang lain saja tadi," gerutu Hyukjae. Ia menurunkan burger-nya. Berhenti mengunyah roti isi hum dan selapis _cheese_ itu.

Donghae mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tak bilang tak suka kan? Hanya tak begitu suka."

"Uh, itu artinya hampir sama," timpal Hyukjae. Ia mendengus pelan. "Padahal niatnya aku ingin mentraktirmu, tapi kau tak suka makanan seperti ini."

"Aku tadi tak menolak kan? Sudahlah, kunyah lagi makananmu,"

Hyukjae merengut. Padahal dia sudah membayangkan menghabiskan waktu bersama Donghae untuk makan sore dengan nyaman. Tapi, lihat? Gara-gara kesukaannya dengan makanan cepat saji.

"Lain kali, kita makan di kedai masakan tradisional di dekat perempatan," gerutu Hyukjae. Kembali mengunyah burgernya, masih dengan wajahnya yang merengut.

"Iya," jawaban itu terdengar pelan. Tapi pelafalannya yang jelas membuat Hyukjae segera mengarahkan pandangan pada Donghae yang tengah memandangnya dengan minim ekspresinya.

Benarkah akan ada lain kali? Pertanyaan itu menggema di pikiran Hyukjae.

.

.

Makan sore bersama kali itu menjadi awal permulaan keduanya saling menghabiskan waktu untuk bersama di luar. Beberapa kali, namun masih bisa dihitung dengan jari. Hyukjae pergi bersama dengan Donghae. Sekedar menyesap kopi dan roti di salah satu _coffee shop _agak jauh dari kampus mereka.

Entahlah. Hyukjae tak tahu alasan pastinya. Entah kenapa, Hyukjae rasanya enggan untuk menghabiskan waktu di _coffee shop _tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu, tempat temannya―Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bekerja. Ia merasa nyaman bersama Donghae di tempat orang lain tak mengenal dan memperdulikan mereka.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, mereka juga sempat bertandang ke salah satu _ice cream palor _ yang berada tak jauh dari _flat _Hyukjae. Hyukjae merasa nyaman ketika berada di dekat pemuda itu.

Donghae memang terkesan dingin dan minim ekspresi. Tapi, sebenarnya dia pribadi yang cukup cerewet diajak berbincang jika kau sudah mengenalnya dekat. Wajahnya yang minim ekspresi itu memang sepertinya bawaan dari lahir. Selama dekat-dekat dengan Donghae, Hyukjae nyaris tak pernah melihat pemuda itu tertawa. Tersenyum saja bisa dihitung dengan jari. Itupun senyum tipis yang akan raib dalam hitungan detik.

Donghae terbiasa memasang tampang serius. Dahi tercenung, tatapan mata tajam di balik kacamatanya. Kadang, Hyukjae ingin mengusap alis tebal itu. Mengusap dahi milik pemuda itu. Agar lipatan dahinya yang membuat ekspresi Donghae semakin serius itu menghilang. Well, Hyukjae pernah sekali akan melakukannya. Tapi saat tangannya sudah melayang, mau menyentuh wajah Donghae.

Manik hitam itu teduh menatapnya. Kikuk dan terperangkap dalam pesonanya. Hyukjae malah terdiam tanpa gerak. Sadar-sadar, ia masih dipelototi Donghae dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Ya, seperti saat ini.

"Ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Hyukjae tergugu. Ia ingin bilang ada. Ada sesuatu. Entahlah itu apa, yang pasti membuat Hyukjae tak ingin lepas memandang wajah Donghae.

"Uh-huh, itu di dahimu ada kotoran," jawab Hyukjae asal. Entah bagaimana, dia bisa menjawab tanpa tergagap. Padahal dentuman di dadanya begitu keras, kala ia sadar betapa dekatnya wajah Donghae dan wajahnya.

"Benarkah?" Donghae mengusap dahinya asal-asalan. "Sudah hilang?" tanyanya.

Hyukjae mengangguk sembari menjauhkan badannya yang terlalu mencondong pada Donghae.

"Donghae sekelas dengan Siwon, kan?"

Pertanyaan itu melayang saat keduanya sibuk terlalu lama terdiam.

Donghae yang tengah menatap cangkir kopinya segera mendongak. Ia mengangguk pelan. "Iya." Jawaban singkat, terlalu singkat.

"Padahal kalian sekelas ya, tapi aku baru kenal Donghae beberapa minggu belakangan ini. Padahal aku sering kali ke kelas kalian, tapi kenapa kita tak pernah bertemu ya?" Hyukjae bertanya sambil menopangkan dagunya.

Donghae mengedikkan bahu. "Entahlah."

"Tapi lucu juga ya, pertama kita bertemu gara-gara secangkir kopi. Ugh, kalau ingat itu aku rasanya ingin merutuki Kyuhyun. Bocah itu selalu usil," celoteh Hyukjae. Mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Kau masih tak suka dengan kopi hitam?" tanya Donghae.

Tanpa berpikir. Hyukjae langsung menggeleng. "Iya. Kopi hitam itu ugh. Rasanya aneh, terlalu pekat. Di lidah rasanya tak enak," jawabnya jujur.

Ucapannya membuat senyum tipis tertampil di wajah Donghae. "Benarkah? Setidak enak itu? Kau mau coba kopiku?" tawarnya. Menunjuk cangkir kopi di hadapannya.

Hyukjae mengibaskan tangannya. Menolak penawaran Donghae. "No," ucapnya cepat.

"Coba satu tegukan, ya?" tawar Donghae lagi.

"Ugh, _noooooooooo_. Kopi hitam rasanya yuks. Aku kan tidak suka pahit," timpal Hyukjae.

Donghae yang tadi duduk di hadapan Hyukjae, kini berdiri dari kursinya. Ia mendudukan diri di kursi samping Hyukjae duduk. Lelaki itu mencondongkan tubuhnya agar dekat dengan Hyukjae. Sebalah tangannya meraih cangkir kopi miliknya.

"Ayolah coba, kau takkan mati gara-gara secangkir kopi hitam," ujar Donghae meyankinkan. Pandangan matanya berkilat ceria ketika menangkap wajah Hyukjae yang menatapnya aneh.

"_Its no_, Donghae-ah," seru Hyukjae lagi. Menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Donghae untuk menjelaskan ungkapan tidaknya.

"Ayolah, aku memaksa," sahut Donghae cepat. Ia mengarahkan pinggiran cangkir itu ke mulut Hyukjae.

"Ugh, kubilang tidak kan. Kenapa sih memaksa?" gerutu Hyukjae. Hidungnya mengerut imut saat ia membayangkan cairan pekat dan kental itu masuk ke mulutnya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku memasakkan pasta untukmu, asal kau mau menyesap kopi ini? Kau mau?" tawar Donghae.

Entah untuk alasan apa. Si Mr. _Black Coffee _yang biasanya minim ekspresi dan irit omong ini begitu _persistent _memaksa Hyukjae merasakan kopi hitam. Sudah cukup sekali saja Hyukjae merasakan. Lelaki imut itu tak ingin menjajal untuk kali kedua.

Hanya saja, penawaran Donghae begitu menggiurkan. Ugh, pasta. Bukan masakan tradisional sih. Itu bahkan salah satu masakan khas negara di Eropa. Italia. Tapi, rasanya Hyukjae ingin mencicipi pasta buatan Donghae. Biasanya, mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu menyantap masakan tradisional id kedai sederhana, kopi, kalau tidak jajanan di pinggir jalan.

Kali ini, Donghae menawarkan untuk memasak untuknya. Oh, God. Bolehkan kalau Hyukjae mengalah untuk merasakannya?

Menggigit sudut bibirnya, Hyukjae memandang ke wajah Donghae sekali lagi. Mematut wajah rupawan itu, mendalami manik kelam yang dibingkai kacamata tengah berkilat ceria menatapnya.

"Hm, o... okay." Sejujurnya itu terdengar seperti pentanyaan daripada pernyataan. "Hanya satu teguk," timpal Hyukjae cepat.

"Baiklah," kata Donghae. Ia mendekatkan pinggiran cangkir kopinya pada Hyukjae. Mulut Hyukjae masih mengatup. "Hyukjae, buka mulutmu. Berhenti menutup matamu seperti itu, kau takkan mati karna kopi ini," ucap Donghae. Ia terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi Hyukjae seperti orang ketakutan.

Hyukjae cemberut imut. Namun, seketika ia termenung kala sadar mendengar suara kekehan Donghae. Ya Tuhan! Ini kali pertama lelaki itu terkekeh. Harusnya tadi ia mengabadikan momen tersebut.

Tanpa sadar, senyuman Hyukjae terkembang. Gusi merah mudanya tertampil cantik bersamaan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi. Ia pasti terlihat seperti orang bodoh dengan _gummy smile_ lebarnya itu. Tapi, Hyukjae tak peduli. Baru saja ia mendengar Donghae terkekeh. Padahal membuat pria itu tersenyum saja sangat sulit.

Ketika pinggiran cangkir itu menempel di bibirnya. Hyukjae membuka mulutnya sedikit. Membiarkan Donghae menyuapinya. Hyukjae bahkan tak merasakan getir kopi hitam yang pahit itu. Manis senyuman Donghae yang kini ia pandangi membuat segalanya terasa manis.

"Enak, kan?" tanya Donghae. Menaruh cangkirnya di atas meja lagi.

Hyukjae mengangguk. "Manis," lirihnya pelan.

Donghae menaikkan sebelah alisnya, mengernyit bingung. Ia pikir sepertinya Hyukjae mulai berhalusinasi. Sejak kapan kopi hitam terasa manis? Dan mengapa senyuman itu tak kunjung hilang dari wajahnya?

Lelehan kopi hitam di sudut bibir merah muda Hyukjae, tampak begitu kontras dengan kulit putih bersihnya. Tiba-tiba, pemuda kaku itu mengacungkan jemarinya. Mendarat pelan pada sudut bibir Hyukjae. Mengusap pinggiran bibir itu lembut. Menyapu lelehan kopi.

Merasakan sentuhan kecil di sudut bibirnya. Hyukjae terduduk kaku. Begitu kaku, karena gerakan Donghae yang tak terduga olehnya. Irisnya tak sedetikpun melewatkan untuk memandangi pemuda tampan berkacamata tersebut.

"Kau mau lagi?" tawar Donghae dengan tatapan teduh yang memabukkan.

Hyukjae yang linglung mengangguk lagi. Ya Tuhan. Hyukjae sepertinya berubah abnormal.

.

.

Tawaran Donghae memasakkan pasta untuknya belum terlaksana meski dua minggu sudah berlalu. Hyukjae yang disibukkan dengan tugas membuat lagunya mulai sibuk kembali. Ia fokus mencari inspirasi untuk lagunya. Bukan hanya tugas utamanya itu, tumpukan makalah yang minta segera diselesaikan pun rasanya tak ingin kalah.

Setiap pagi, Siwon akan datang menjemputnya ke kampus. Lalu, mengantarnya pulang. Hyukjae tak sempat untuk menemui Donghae. Sekadar menyapa lelaki itu ke kelasnya saja ia tak sempat. Untuk makan siang saja, Siwon sekali lagi menjadi malaikat penyelamatnya. Lelaki itu datang ke kelasnya sewaktu jeda istirahat. Membawakan Hyukjae makanan untuk mereka santap berdua di kelas.

Mungkin, bagi orang yang tak tahu betul hubungan keduanya, akan mengira hal itu sangatlah romantis. Sejujurnya memang sih, Siwon penuh perhatian. Meski kenyataan berkata lain diantara keduanya.

"Siwon-ah, tugasku masih belum selesai. Sepertinya nanti aku lembur di kelas," ucap Hyukjae pada Siwon di seberang telpon.

"Kau tak sendirian, kan?" Siwon berujar khawatir.

"Tidak kok, aku mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Ada Ryeowook, Yesung dan teman-teman bersamaku. Kau pulang duluan saja ya."

Lelaki berperawakan tegap dan gagah itu segera membalas, "Kau pulang jam berapa? Biar kujemput, aku takut kalau kau berjalan sendirian malam-malam ke _flat,_" sahutnya.

"Tak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri," ucap Hyukjae.

"Hyuk-ah, kau tahu kan? Aku mudah khawatir kalau menyangkut tentangmu? Selesai mengerjakan tugas, kau hubungi aku secepatnya. Aku akan menjemputmu," tutur Siwon.

Menghela nafas, Hyukjae mengangguk. "Baiklah, nanti aku telpon," ucapnya singkat.

"Nah begitu, semangat _sweetie_, jangan lupa makan ya," kata Siwon mengingatkan.

Hyukjae tersenyum simpul, "Nde, Siwon-ah. Aku tutup ya."

"Bye, _sweetie_," sahut Siwon singkat sebelum sambungan telpon tersebut terputus. Hyukjae menaruh telponnya di atas meja. Ia mengedarkan pandangan pada teman-temannya yang tengah menatapnya.

"Apa?" tanya Hyukjae bingung.

Yoora, salah satu teman sekelompoknya menyunggingkan senyum. "Hyukjae-ssi benar-benar beruntung ya. Punya pacar tampan dan perhatian seperti Siwon-ssi," uacpnya ceria.

Miryoung yang juga teman sekelompok Hyukjae menyahut, "Iya. Kau tahu banyak sekali yang iri melihat kalian. Ah, seandainya saja aku punya pacar sekeren Siwon-ssi. Aku pasti akan hidup bahagia," serunya. Yoora dan Miryoung pun berkicau kembali tentang lelaki yang dikira pacar Hyukjae itu.

Hyukjae hanya mencebikkan bibirnya. Ia bosan melihat orang lain menganggap hubungannya dengan Siwon sangat spesial, lebih dari teman. Padahal kenyataan tak seperti itu.

"Ah, maaf Hyukjae-ssi, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu cemburu. Aku malah kelepasan memuji pacarmu di depanmu. Sungguh, aku tak ada niat apa-apa," sahut Miryoung cepat.

Perempuan itu salah mengartikan ekspresi Hyukjae. Hyukjae mengangguk sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Tak apalah, toh Hyukjae mengelak pun bagi mereka takkan ada artinya.

.

.

"Sampai sini saja," ucap Hyukjae. Suara mesin mobil Siwon pun terhenti. Siwon menoleh pada Hyukjae sambil tersenyum.

"Benar sampai sini saja?" tanyanya.

Hyukjae mengangguk sambil meraih perlengkapannya yang berada di jok belakang. Ia mengeratkan jaketnya. Sebelah tangannya menangkup perlengkapannya di depan dada.

"Thanks Siwon-ah," kata Hyukjae. Siwon tersenyum lagi. Ia mengusap puncak kepala Hyukjae.

"Biar aku bantu," kata lelaki itu. Membuka pintu mobilnya. Segera mengitari mobilnya untuk meraih pintu mobil di jok penumpang. Membukakan pintu untuk Hyukjae.

Hyukjae terkekeh pelan. Ia segera keluar dari mobil, "Kau membuatku merasa seperti perempuan saja," gerutunya.

"Nah, bukan perempuan. Tapi seorang yang spesial yang harus mendapat perlakuan spesial," timpal Siwon.

"Terserahlah," kata Hyukjae.

"Hati-hati _sweetie_, apa perlu kuantar sampai ke depan pintu?" tawar Siwon.

Hyukjae menggeleng, "Tak usah Siwon-ah. Trimakasih," katanya.

Siwon mengecup pipi Hyukjae sekilas. "Bye." Setelah itu ia kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Hyukjae melambaikan tangan pada Siwon. Ia berbalik, memandang tangga panjang menuju _flat_-nya. Huft, terkadang di saat seperti ini. Hyukjae agak menyesal memilih menyewa _flat _yang harus melewati puluhan tangga untuk menuju _flat_nya. Seharusnya dulu, ia menyewa _flat _yang strategis. Tak harus berjalan kaki sampai jauh.

Bahkan mobil pun tak bisa di parkir di depan _flat_-nya. Mengingat tangga itu satu-satunya akses untuk menuju jalan utama. Sepertinya, kalau semua tugas semester ini telah terlewati. Sudah saatnya Hyukjae mencari _flat _baru yang lebih nyaman untuk ditinggali.

.

.

"Donghae," seru Hyukjae.

Ya Tuhan, ia segera tersenyum dengan _gummy smile_-nya. Perasaan hangat hinggap di hatinya ketika ia memandang wajah Donghae yang sudah beberapa hari ini tak pernah ia lihat. Hyukjae merasa senang.

Setelah sampai di _flat _beberapa menit lalu, Hyukjae segera mengambil dompet kala ingat ia kehabisan stok makanan. Sejujurnya ia tak menyangka kalau bertemu Donghae di minimarket ini lagi. Meski, diam-diam ia berdoa agar hal itu terjadi.

"Hyukjae-ssi," sapa Donghae.

"Tak kusangka bisa bertemu denganmu, bagaimana kabarmu Donghae? Err, kupikir kita sudah melewati tahap saling menyapa dengan formal," celoteh Hyukjae. Tampaknya ia terlalu senang bertemu lelaki itu.

Donghae hanya menatapnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Hyukjae. Pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya memilih barang belanjaan.

"Kau sedang belanja?" tanya Hyukjae tak penting. Toh bisa dilihat langsung jawabannya.

"Hm," jawab Donghae singkat.

Hyukjae mengernyit bingung. Kok berbeda dengan Donghae yang biasanya. Ia sih Donghae memang minim ekspresi dan dingin. Jarang sekali bicara. Tapi, dia yang sekarang terlalu err-dingin dan kaku.

Apa mungkin ini gara-gara dua minggu terakhir? Hyukjae tak pernah memberi kabar sekalipun bahkan muncul di hadapan Donghae. Apa mungkin iya karena itu? Lalu, jika benar untuk apa Donghae begitu? Ugh, Hyukjae jadi merasa bersalah.

Ia segera mengekori Donghae. Buru-buru ia mendekat pada Donghae yang berjalan menjauhinya. Hyukjae meletakkan tangannya di lengan Hyukjae.

Donghae segera membalikkan badan pada pemuda itu.

Tergugu oleh tatapan tajam Donghae. Hyukjae menggigit sudut bibirnya. Ragu untuk berucap. Namun, ia tak mungkin diam saja melihat perlakuan dingin Donghae terhadapnya.

"Donghae-ah, tawaran kemarin masih berlaku?"

Ya Tuhan, manik mereka bertemu. Terpaut saling memandang. Namun, kenapa Donghae tak mengucap sepatah kata pun? Mengapa hanya diam?

"A-aku, kau sudah berjanji memasakkan pasta untukku, kan?" tanya Hyukjae.

Sungguh, Hyukjae tak suka keheningan. Apalagi jika Donghae juga terlibat di dalamnya. Ia tak suka. Takkan suka.

.

.

Keduanya berakhir di _flat_ Hyukjae. Donghae membeli beberapa belanjaan, salah satunya barang-barang yang ia gunakan untuk memasak pasta. Sepanjang perjalanan Hyukjae mengekor di belakangnya. Masih kikuk.

Hyukjae masuk ke dalam kamarnya sebentar. Mencopot jaketnya serta mengganti pakaiannya dengan _long sleeve_ longgar dan celana piyama yang nyaman di tubuhnya.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Hyukjae memandang Donghae yang tengah sibuk di konter dapurnya.

Donghae mendongak, "Duduk saja," ucap pemuda itu. Hyukjae menurut. Konter dapurnya menyatu dengan ruang tamu, sehingga ia leluasa untuk menatap Donghae yang serius memasak.

Hyukjae bertopang dagu sambil memandang Donghae. Pemuda itu tampak sangat tampan ketika alisnya tercenung mengolah masakan. Sedang memasak saja ia memasang ekspresi serius. Kaku. Oh, terlihat lucu sekali.

"Donghae... kau mau nonton film apa? Bagaimana kalau kita menonton film saja? Kau tak apa, kan? Berlama-lama disini," tawar Hyukjae. Ia menuju rak kaset filmnya.

Donghae yang tengah memotong beberapa bahan, hanya menimpali sesaat, "Terserah."

Hyukjae melihat-lihat kaset filmnya. Sudah lama sekali ia tak menghabiskan malam menonton film bersama seseorang. Terakhir kali, ia ingat Junsu dan dia suka menghabiskan jumat malam untuk acara _bonding time_ persahabatan mereka. Salah satu hal yang mereka lakukan yaitu menonton film bersama dan menginap. Ia jadi rindu Junsu. Pemuda itu sekarang jarang menelponnya. Besok pagi-pagi Hyukjae akan menelpon sahabtnya itu.

Harum aroma masakan segera menguar di _flat-_nya. Hyukjae tak sabar untuk mencoba masakan Donghae. Hyukjae beranjak dari tempatnya setelah selesai memilih kaset. Ia menyiapkan TV dan DVD playernya. Sebelum, menghampiri Donghae.

"Baunya harum," puji Hyukjae. Ia mencuri pandang dari balik punggung Donghae. Melihat pasta yang dimasak Donghae hampir matang.

Donghae menoleh sedikit, mengingat wajah Hyukjae begitu dekat dengannya.

Hyukjae melayangkan senyum ceria. "Baunya membuatku lapar, hm... tak kusangka Donghae pintar memasak," pujinya lagi.

"Siapkan minuman, sebentar lagi pastanya matang."

"Jus? Atau kopi?" tanyanya.

"Jus saja," timpal Donghae. Hyukjae beralih pada kulas di pojok mengambil sekotak jus dan botol air mineral.

Menyiapkan piring untuk pasta. Hyukjae menaruhnya di dekat Donghae. Setelah itu, ia kembali beringsut ke depan televisi yang ada di ruang tamu. Memilih duduk di lantai kayu. Hyukjae baru teringat untuk menghidupkan pemanas ruangan.

Donghae bergabung dengannya, menaruh piring di atas meja makan yang kecil itu. Aroma pasta yang harum menyeruak di ruangan. Hyukjae mengusap telapak tangannya tak sabar mencicipi masakan di depannya.

"Sepertinya enak," ujarnya mengulas senyum.

Donghae mengangguk. "Kujadikan satu, tak apa kan?"

Hyukjae tak masalah. Makan sepiring, minum segelas, atau apalah itu. Asal dengan pemuda di depannya ini ia tak apa kok.

Hyukjae mengambil garpunya dan mulai melahap pasta. Donghae pun mulai melahapnya. "Enak sekali, Donghae-ah," puji Hyukjae. Ia menatap Donghae dengan pandangan berbinar.

Donghae hanya meliriknya tanpa mengucap apapun. Hal itu membuat Hyukjae tercenung sesaat. Garpu yang dia pegang melayang diudara. Manik Hyukjae tertumbuk pada wajah Donghae yang minim ekspresi itu.

Sedingin dan sekaku Donghae, pemuda itu tak pernah berlaku seperti ini pada Hyukjae. Kecuali awal-awal mereka bertemu, Donghae begitu kaku. Lantas kenapa sekarang pemuda itu tak bereaksi mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan Hyukjae. Malam ini juga sepertinya Donghae lebih irit omong. Bahkan Hyukjae tak mendengar Donghae menyebut namanya. Ia sedikit seklai berucap. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Hyukjae yang tak menghubunginya selama dua minggu? Apa Donghae marah?

"Apa kau marah?" seru Hyukjae. Donghae yang tengah menyendok pastanya melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Hyukjae.

Jika lati tak mengeluarkan suara, mata menjadi jendela ekspresi yang jelas. Hyukjae memandang sendu iris kelabu Donghae. Mengartikan tatapan Donghae yang tajam itu, entah kenapa ia rindu Donghae memandangnya dengan teduh.

Bukan tatapan teduh seperti biasa, bukan binar bahagia yang akan tampak di iris mata Donghae. Tak juga ada tatapan hangat dari iris itu. hyukjae baru menyadarinya, selama malam ini Donghae belum menatapnya seperti biasa. Tatapan Donghae yang membuat Hyukjae menghangat sampai ke ulu hati.

"Apa kau marah, Donghae?" tanyanya lagi ketika pertanyaan pertamanya tak terjawab.

Donghae masih saja diam, mematung seperti biasa. Bibir tipisnya seolah dikunci. Tak menunjukan gelagat ingin bicara. Dada Hyukjae rasanya menyesak, ia merasakan seperti ada yang mencengkeram sesuatu di dalam dadanya.

"Kau marah padaku, kan? Apa ada hubungannya dengan kejadian minggu ini? Apa karena aku tak menemuimu?" tanya Hyukjae.

Donghae masih diam. Great! Hyukjae seolah berbincang dengan patung saja.

"Donghae, katakan sesuatu. Kau marah, kan? Kau tak memanggil namaku, kau irit bicara bahkan sedari tadi kau mengalihkan pandangan saat bicara. Kau membuatku khawatir, kata―"

"Aku tadi melihatmu dan Siwon," ucapan itu terlontar dari mulut Donghae.

"Siwon mengantarku pulang. Donghae! Jangan alihkan pembicaraan, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kau marah? Kau marah padaku, huh?"

"Setiap hari Siwon mengantarmu?" Lagi-lagi Donghae bukan menjawab.

Hyukjae mengangguk. "Iya, Siwon selalu melakukannya. Donghae, jawab dulu pertanyaanku, ini tak ada kaitannya dengan Siwon. Kau marah padaku? Kalau iya, aku meminta maaf. Belakangan ini aku sangat sibuk, sampa tak ada waktu menemuimu. Donghae, kumohon. Aku tak suka kau kaku padaku, aku tak suka kau diam seperti tadi," celoteh Hyukjae. Ia sebenernya merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan Donghae. Apa hubungannya hal ini dengan Siwon? Yang menjadi fokus utama Hyukjae adalah Donghae, apa pemuda itu marah padanya?

"Donghae ... katakan sesuatu? Jangan alihkan pembicaraan lagi," pinta Hyukjae dengan pandangan memohon. Hyukjae merasakan sedih ketika pemuda di depannya mengacuhkan pertanyaannya. Pandangan Donghae terhadapnya sekarang menjadi hal yang penting bagi Hyukjae, entah ia sadar atau tidak.

Iris kelabu itu melembut memandangnya. "Cepat makan pastamu sebelum dingin,"tutur Donghae.

"Donghae ..." Hyukjae tak suka jika pembicaraan ini ditutup begitu saja. Ia ingin Donghae terus terang. Hyukjae pun akan tulus minta maaf pada pemuda itu. "Maaf," lirih Hyukjae.

"Cepat makan, apa kau mau aku benar-benar marah padamu?" tegas Donghae. Ia menyendok pastanya dengan garpu. Menyeruput mie lidi itu. Hyukjae hanya bisa menurut. Menyendok pasta itu.

Masakan yang seharusnya terasa enak di lidah tersebut, rasanya terasa hambar. Suara seruputan pasta terdengar, ketika mereka melanjutkan melahap makanannya dalam diam. Keduanya makan tanpa bicara setelah itu.

Hyukjae mengambil meja makannya lagi. Membawa piring dan gelas kotornya ke konter dapur. Ia mencucinya cepat. Sedangkan Donghae memasukkan kaset film ke dalam DVD player.

"Kubuatkan kopi dulu, jangan di putar filmnya. Tunggu aku," ucap Hyukjae. Ia melirik Donghae sekilas, masih takut jika pemuda itu mendiamkannya.

"Hyuk, ada selimut?"

Pertanyaan Donghae itu sukses mengembangkan senyum di wajah Hyukjae. Ia tak mengira Donghae akan memanggil namanya setelah pembicaraan tadi. Hyukjae jengah dengan Donghae yang mendiaminya.

"Di dalam kamar, Donghae-ah. Ambil saja di rak lemari paling bawah," sahut Hyukjae riang. Menuangkan kopi yang ia buat pada dua cangkir. "Donghae, bawakan aku boneka di atas ranjang juga," serunya lagi.

Donghae masuk ke dalam kamar Hyukjae. Mengambil dua lembar selimut tebal. Meski penghangat ruangan sudah dinyalakan, namun udara musim gugur yang tengah berganti menuju musim dingin terasa menusuk kulit.

Selembar selimut Donghae bentangkan di atas lantai kayu. Ia kemudian membentangkan selimut lagi di atas tubuhnya. Remot DVD sudah ada di tangannya. Tinggal menunggu Hyukjae bergabung, dan film siap diputar.

Hyukjae senang melihat Donghae bergerak nyaman di _flat_nya. Pemuda itu tampak tak canggung bergerak kesana kemari. Bahkan melihat penampakan Donghae sekarang, bergelung di balik selimut di depan TV. Ia sudah seperti pemilik _flat _ini sendiri. Cepat-cepat, ia bergabung bersama pemuda itu.

Donghae menekan tombol play, setelahnya layar TV mulai memunculkan gambar pembuka film. Hyukjae tersenyum senang melihat film yang dipilihnya telah tayang.

"Film apa ini?"

"Thailand, ini film kesukaanku," seru Hyukjae.

"Dari covernya seperti film percintaan, kau suka film seperti ini?" Donghae memandangnya aneh.

Hyukjae merengut. "Yang penting pemeran utamanya tampan," balasnya.

Manik Donghae tak lepas memandangnya lagi. Tetap dengan tatapan aneh. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada cover kaset film tersebut, disana tertera jelas judulnya '_Bangkok Traffic Love Story'_. Terlihat jelaskan _genre_ apa film yang tengah diputar.

Hyukjae bergelung di sisi kirinya. Sama halnya dengan Donghae, ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding _flat_. Sebuah bonek teddy berukuran besar ia peluk dengan lengan kirinya. Tipikal pemandangan yang menggemaskan kalau boleh jujur.

"Donghae."

"Ya?"

"Jika ada wanita seperti itu menyukaimu, apa kau akan luluh?" tanya Hyukjae di sela film yang baru berputar separuh jalan.

Donghae tak langsung menjawab. Menatap pemeran utama wanita yang berkepribadian aneh, lalu berganti menatap Hyukjae. Dalam film itu, si wanita utama bekerja keras demi mendapatkan perhatian pereman pria. Meski dengan tingkah anehnya, ia tak putus asa begitu saja. Apakah Donghae mau jika dihadapkan dengan wanita seperti itu?

"Kalau kau, jika ada pria yang mendekatimu dengan sungguh-sungguh, apa kau akan menolaknya?"

Hyukjae cemberut. Ditanya tapi malah balik bertanya. "Aku kan tanya, kenapa Donghae malah tanya balik," gerutunya.

"Jawabanmu?" Donghae memiringkan tubuhnya. Sehingga leluasa menatap Hyukjae.

"Ehm ... entahlah, kupikir. Jikapun ada pria yang mendekatiku dengan sungguh-sungguh, tapi kalau dari awal hatiku bukan untuknya. Bisa saja aku menolak," jawab Hyukjae. Pertanyaan ini membuatnya mengingat Siwon. Pemuda yang bersungguh-sungguh memperjuangkannya. Hyukjae terkadang merasa bodoh, telah menolak Siwon. Tapi, dalam hati ia ragu dengan lelaki itu. Hatinya seolah mengatakan bukan Siwon. Ia tak bisa memaksa, kan? Toh perasaan tak bisa dipaksa.

"Aku juga, selagi hatiku tak untuknya. Apapun yang ia perbuat, takkan membuatku luluh," timpal Donghae. Mendengar peryataan tersebut, senyum terukir di wajah Hyukjae. Dalam hati ia menaruh harap, kalau ia mampu meluluhkan pemuda itu.

.

.

"Aku tak punya nomormu," gerutu Hyukjae tiba-tiba. Saat adegan pemeran wanita dalam film bersikeras mencari cara agar mempunyai nomor telpon si pria. Hyukjae teringat hal itu.

"Kau tak pernah meminta," sahut Donghae.

"Kau juga tak pernah meminta nomorku. Padahal dari dua minggu yang lalu, aku ingin mengabarimu kalau aku sibuk, mau menemuimu di kelas tapi jadwal kita beda. Beruntung tadi kita bertemu lagi," celoteh Hyukjae. Beberapa kali ia menguap pelan. Ia menyamankan diri, meringsut mendekati Donghae tanpa sadar.

"Kau sibuk?"

"Hmm, tugasku mulai menumpuk lagi. Apalagi tugas membuat lagu belum selesai. Aku pusing kalau mengingatnya, kau tak punya banyak tugas? Siwon sepertinya tak sepusing aku, sepertimu juga. Kalian terlihat senggang."

Donghae menggedikkan bahu. Bukan menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae. Kebiasaan Donghae sepertinya. Suka sekali seenaknya.

Hyukjae menelengkan kepala. Mematut wajah Donghae dengan maniknya. Ia menguap pelan. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya. "Donghae... masih marah?"

Pertanyaan itu terulang lagi. Donghae memandang Hyukjae penuh arti. Pemuda itu meletakkan sebelah tangannya di paha Hyukjae.

"Kau mengantuk?"

Tak menjawab. Malah bertanya hal lain. Tipikal Donghae. Hangat telapak tangan Donghae yang mengusap pahanya pelan membuat Hyukjae terlena. Kantuk mulai menguasai. Hyukjae lelah untuk bertanya lagi. Mungkin besok ketika ia tak selelah ini.

"Hmm... Rasanya lelah," lirih Hyukjae. Kelopak matanya sudah mulai menurun. Sebenarnya ia ingin melawan kantuknya. Hawa hangat yang menguar dari tubuh Donghae, yang ada di sampingnya. Membuat Hyukjae merasa nyaman. Ia tanpa sadar mengalungkan lengannya pada lengan Donghae.

"Aku ingin tidur, rasanya nyaman," gumamnya pelan. Sebelum mebiarkan kepalanya menyandar di bahu Donghae.

.

.

"Kau mau es krim lagi?"

Hyukjae menangkupkan tangannya di depan dada. Menatap Donghae dengan manik yang berkilat, ia mengubah ekspresinya menjadi sendu dengan mencebikkan bibirnya imut. Beberapa kali irisnya mengerjap imut. Memohon.

"Gigimu tak sakit makan eskrim terus?" pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Donghae.

Hyukjae mengekorinya. Meraih lengan Donghae. "Gigiku itu kuat, tak sensitif. Mau ya? Ya? Aku ingin eksrim di kedai waktu itu. Es krim di kedai tadi kurang lembut dan manis," pintanya ceria.

"Kita mampir ke _coffee shop _setelah itu," ucap Donghae.

"Baiklah, asal Donghae tak memaksaku minum kopi hitam lagi," sahut Hyukjae memasang senyuman manis di wajahnya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Dengan lengan saling bertaut. Donghae maupun Hyukjae tak sedikitpun merasa canggung atau tak nyaman. Entah sejak kapan, tautan lengan diantara mereka menjadi _gesture_ yang biasa mereka lakukan. _Gesture_ sederhana yang terjadi setiap kali mereka berjalan beriringan. Selagi, Hyukjae maupun Donghae tak merasa risih dan tak nyaman dengan hal itu, keduanya dalam diam membiarkan saja lengan ataupun jemari mereka mencari satu sama lain dalam tautan.

Hyukjae tengah asik menatap toko yang berada di pinggir jalan. Langkah kakinya bergerak seirama dengan Donghae, membuat dia tak menoleh ke depan. Ia bergerak mengikuti Donghae.

Trotoar yang cukup lenggang membuat Hyukjae dan Donghae bisa berjalan pelan tanpa terburu-buru. Mereka berpapasan dengan beberapa orang, salah satunya kumpulan gadis seumuran mereka yang tengah keluar dari salah satu toko pakaian.

"Bukankah itu kekasih Siwon?" celetukan seorang gadis terdengar tak jauh dari mereka.

"Mana-mana?" sahut gadis yang lain.

"Itu, yang tengah gandengan dengan pemuda berkacamata. Itu pacar Siwon, kan?" Kumpulan gadis yang sempat dilewati Hyukjae dan Donghae berbincang heboh.

"Iya! Benar-benar. Kurus, putih, rambut dan perawakannya juga. Itu pacar Siwon. Lalu, siapa pemuda itu? Jangan-jangan selingkuhannya?" terka gadis lain. Mereka semakin heboh membicarakan Hyukjae dan Donghae yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Special thanks to:**

**Dekdes, Mifta, eunhyukuke, .1 , jewELF, Rillakumalili, Hyukpeniss, TakanOnodera, Cique, dwi, Fitri, nurul. , Meyla Rahma, FN, ren, han seo ae, kakimulusheenim, Haehyuk546, haehyuk86, cho. .794, dan HHSHelviJjang.**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih atas review dan masukannya di chapter sebelumnya. Aku nggak nyangka ada yang masih mengingat eksisetensiku dulu di ffn.**

**Apa sejauh ini kalian menyukai cerita ini? Aku harap ceritanya tak membosankan, karena sejujurnya aku sendiri bosan ketika mengetiknya.**

**Nah, untuk chapter selanjutnya sekaligus terakhir akan dipublish secepatnya, mungkin besok .**

**Komen?**


	3. Love is full of stupidity

_**LESS SUGAR, PLEASE!**_

_**.**_

_**Copyright**_

_**©Mayonice08**_

_**2014**_

_**A Haeyuk Fic**_

_**.**_

_**Special Request from #takbolehdisebutnamanya#**_

_**serta**_

_**mbak Desul, si eonnie yang cerewet :***_

_**.**_

_**AU, YAOI, OOC**_

_**a/n: penuh dengan deskripsi. Karena karakter pemeran utama disini yang irit omong. Xd**_

_**.**_

_**OST. Fic ini = Goodbye My Love by Ailee**_

_**(tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan jalan cerita, tapi lagu itu kuputar selama menulis ini)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Bukankah itu kekasih Siwon?" celetukan seorang gadis terdengar tak jauh dari mereka._

"_Mana-mana?" sahut gadis yang lain._

"_Itu, yang tengah gandengan dengan pemuda berkacamata. Itu pacar Siwon, kan?" Kumpulan gadis yang sempat dilewati Hyukjae dan Donghae berbincang heboh._

"_Iya! Benar-benar. Kurus, putih, rambut dan perawakannya juga. Itu pacar Siwon. Lalu, siapa pemuda itu? Jangan-jangan selingkuhannya?" terka gadis lain. Mereka semakin heboh membicarakan Hyukjae dan Donghae yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh._

**.**

**.**

**PART 3**

**LAST PART**

**.**

**.**

"Seoul sepenuhnya sudah memasuki musim gugur," ucap Hyukjae memandangi dedaunan kering yang berterbangan di tiup sang bayu. Ia menatap takjub kala dedaunan berwarna coklat kejinggaan itu terbang indah sebelum tergeletak bebas di atas tanah.

Pandangan hazel Hyukjae tak pernah luput dari hal itu. Musim gugur memang bukan musim favoritnya, karena Hyukjae tak suka bergelung dengan pakaian tebal di bawah selimut. Tapi, setiap kali musim gugur datang. Pepohonan yang indah merekah di musim semi akan berubah warna menjadi coklat dan dengan daun kering bahkan gundul. Menakjubkan. Seperti lingkaran kehidupan. Sampai musim semi datang, mereka akan menguncup lagi. Indah berseri dengan kicauan burung berterbangan.

Musim gugur kali ini begitu menakjubkan. Ia mengulum senyum bahagia sambil mengingat hari-hari lalu. Dalam ingatan Hyukjae, tercetak jelas ketika di bawah temaram lampu penerangan jalan, seorang pemuda berkacamata dengan kaos dan celana jins belel menyusup ke dalam saraf-saraf otaknya tanpa sadar. Ketampanan pemuda itu saat wajahnya pias dengan cahaya temaram lampu, membuat sesuatu di dalam dadanya menghangat. Kala musim gugur berawal Hyukjae mengenal pemuda kaku di sampingnya.

Donghae menggeleng melirik pemuda manis di sampingnya. Setelah menghabiskan semangkuk eskrim lagi, kali ini di kedai kedua, pemuda itu masih bisa menyeretnya berkeliling. Mereka sempat mengunjungi _coffee shop _ untuk memenuhi keinginan Donghae tentang dahaganya akan kopi. Donghae pikir, Hyukjae takkan memesan lagi, tapi coklat panas yang tengah dipegang pemuda itu membuat Donghae tak percaya dengan nafsu makan Hyukjae. Sangat kontras dengan tubuh kurusnya.

"Kalau kau bengong melihat pohon seperti itu terus, coklatmu akan dingin," Donghae mengingatkan. Pemuda kaku itu menyeruput gelas plastik berisi kopi hitamnya. Donghae menyadarkan punggungnya di kursi kayu itu, ia terlihat menikmati suasana taman kota yang cukup sepi.

Hyukjae menoleh kepadanya. "Iya-iya. Lama-lama aku merasa Donghae semakin cerewet," gerutu Hyukjae mulai menyesap coklat panasnya.

Donghae memandang pada pemuda kurus tersebut. "Apa kau tahu Paris?"

Binar di mata Hyukjae berkilat ceria. Ia mengerjap sambil membayangkan salah satu kota yang begitu terkenal di dunia ini. Dia mengangguk semangat. "Hm, aku tahu~ suatu saat aku pasti akan menginjakkan kaki ke sana," ujarnya penuh harap.

Donghae terkekeh pelan. "Diantara empat musim lainnya. Paris lebih indah ketika musim gugur," katanya.

"Donghae pernah kesana?" tanya Hyukjae penasaran.

Anggukan pelan itu menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae. "Iya."

"Benarkah? Kenapa tak pernah cerita? uh, aku ingin sekali kesana. Tabunganku bertahun-tahun rasanya tak cukup untuk membeli tiket dan menyewa penginapan disana," bibir merah jambu itu mencebik imut.

"Aku besar di Paris. Hampir separuh hidupku, kuhabiskan di Paris,"jelas Donghae menatap ke depan seolah menerawang.

Agak terkaget Hyukjae menelengkan kepala memandang Donghae. Hal yang tak pernah bosan ia lakukan. Mematri wajah tampan itu dalam kotak ingatan di otaknya. "Sejak kapan Donghae tinggal di Paris? Aku tak menyangka kau besar disana, aku tak pernah mendengarmu bicara dengan bahasa Perancis pula."

"Ayah dan Ibu asli orang Korea. Kami pindah karena Ayah ditugaskan ke Paris saat aku berumur empat tahun," cerita Donghae. Ia menyeruput kopi hitamnya lagi. Memejamkan maniknya sambil meresapi pekatnya kopi itu menyerang indera perasanya.

"Kenapa Donghae pindah?" Rasa ingin tahu Hyukjae mulai muncul. Pemuda manis itu merasa ia tak pernah bosan untuk mengorek informasi dari kehidupan Donghae. Baginya, mengetahui detail kecil dari pemuda kaku itu sangat menarik.

"Haruskah aku menjawab?" Tipikal Donghae. Bertanya balik ketika ditanya.

"Donghae selalu suka seenaknya," Hyukjae menggerutu sebal.

"Kau benar-benar ingin ke Paris?"

Hyukjae mengangguk antusias. Ekspresi kesalnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat sekarang. "Sangat ingin."

"Suatu saat aku bisa mengajakmu," tutur Donghae.

Hazel itu menatapnya lekat, menaruh harap. 'Bolehkah kuartikan itu sebagai janji?' batin Hyukjae dalam hati.

.

.

Rumor tentang perselingkuhan Hyukjae mulai tersebar di kampusnya. Pada awalnya, Hyukjae yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya mengedikkan bahu ketika satu dua orang menatapnya tak suka. Toh, Hyukjae tak mengenal mereka.

Hanya saja, ketika beberapa teman sekelasmu berbondong-bondong menghakimimu dengan tatapan sinis. Beberapa ada yang menyebut Hyukjae 'tukang selingkuh' secara terang-terangan. Ada juga yang mencerca Hyukjae sebagai 'lelaki murahan'. Ya Tuhan, Hyukjae merasa terpojokkan.

Apa salah Hyukjae? Sejak kapan dia menjadi tukang selingkuh? Seingat Hyukjae, ia tak memiliki kekasih. Lalu, siapa yang ia selingkuhi? Murahan? Mereka bahkan menyebut Hyukjae lelaki murahan. Hati Hyukjae sakit mendengar _bully-_an _verbal_ seperti itu.

"Ryeowook-ah," panggil Hyukjae sambil berbisik.

Pemuda pendek yang duduk di kursi depannya itu membalikkan badan. Menatap Hyukjae seolah bertanya apa.

"Kau tahu gosip yang beredar?" Hyukjae bertanya dengan suara pelan.

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Tentangmu, kan?"

Hyukjae menggigit bibirnya. "Iya, aku tak tahu apa-apa. Tapi kenapa orang-orang menatapku sinis," jujurnya.

Ryeowook membalikkan kurisnya. Mereka memang berteman akrab, tapi tak begitu dekat sampai bisa disebut sahabat. Tapi, pemuda pendek ini simpatik pada Hyukjae. Ia kenal Hyukjae seperti apa. Jika desas-desus buruk tentangnya bertebaran. Ryeowook juga merasa jengah.

"Mereka mengira kau selingkuh di belakang Siwon," ucapnya blak-blakan.

Mendengar pernyataan tersebut, manik Hyukjae membulat tak percaya. "Se-selingkuh? Di belakang Siwon? Ya Tuhan, yang benar saja," ucap Hyukjae. Ia mengerjapkan matanya masih tak percaya dengan hal yang didengar.

"Entahlah. Aku mendengar sendiri gadis-gadis tukang gosip itu bicara. Hyuk, kau tak selingkuh-kan?"

Hyukjae memandang Ryeowook sedih. Temannya ini bahkan bertanya tentang hal itu. "Tidaklah. Kau tak percaya padaku? Ryeowook-ah, aku bahkan tak pacaran dengan Siwon," Hyukjae mengelak.

"Kupikir juga begitu. Setahuku, kalian tak pacaran. Hyuk, lebih baik kau meluruskan hal ini dengan Siwon. Kau tahu, penggemar Siwon itu banyak sekali di kampus ini, mereka akan terus-terusan menghakimimu seperti ini jika kau tak bertindak," saran Ryeowook.

Hyukjae mengangguk, mengerti. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja. "Aku bahkan tak mengerti kenapa ini terjadi?" lirihnya.

Ryeowook mengusap pelan puncak kepala temannya itu. "Sebenarnya, kau dekat dengan siapa sekarang? Kau tahu kan, takkan ada asap jika tak ada api. Tak mungkin mereka berulah kalau tak ada sesuatu kan, Hyuk?"

Hyukjae melirik Ryeowok sesaat, memejamkan maniknya setelah itu. Siapa yang dekat dengan Hyukjae? Hyukjae tahu jelas jawabannya. Ada seorang pemuda kaku yang masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Pemuda itu diam-diam menyita perhatiannya. Memberikan semangat baru dan kebahagiaan yang belum pernah Hyukjae rasakan. Lewat perilakunya yang seenaknya, serta ekspresinya yang serius dan minim itu. Hyukjae merasakan berdebar. Hyukjae merasakan hangat tiap jemari mereka tertaut.

Yang jelas, pemuda itu bukanlah sosok Siwon. Bukan, Siwon.

.

.

Pertengahan November, Siwon berjalan di samping Hyukjae. Mengantarkan pemuda kurus itu sampai ke kelasnya. Hyukjae dan dia belum sempat membahas tentang gosip yang beredar. Hyukjae rasanya ingin bertanya dan mendengar pendapat temannya itu. Tapi, Hyukjae jengah sendiri. Ia merasa kesal sendiri sebelum mengutarakan pertanyaan.

Anehnya, Siwon tak pernah bertanya. Entah telinga pemuda itu tuli atau bagaimana, gosip tentang Hyukjae selingkuh saja semakin jelas tersebar. Tapi, Siwon masih cuek tentang hal itu.

"Semangat belajar ya, _sweetie_. Nanti kalau kau selesai kuliah, telpon aku. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang,"ucapan manis Siwon mengalun begitu saja tanpa ada yang singgah di hati Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mengangguk. Ia menepis tangan Siwon yang ingin mengacak rambutnya. Tiba-tiba saja Hyukjae merasa kesal dengan pemuda di hadapannya itu. Kenapa tingkahnya masih biasa saja seolah tak ada apa-apa?

"_Sweetie_," panggilan sayang itu terucap lagi.

Hyukjae jengah. Semakin jengah. "Aku masuk ke kelas dulu," ucapnya singkat. Hyukjae akan membalikkan badannya jika saja Siwon tak menahan lengannya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya perhatian.

Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangan. Kalau Siwon ingin bermain bodoh dan berpura-pura tak tahu, okay. Hyukjae akan menyanggupi. "Tak apa. Sebaiknya kau cepat ke kelas, aku tak mau kau terlambat," tukasnya.

"Baiklah. Jangan cemberut seperti itu, kau membuatku khawatir," Siwon berucap lagi dengan nada penuh perhatian.

Kali ini, orang buta pun sepertinya bisa menangkap raut wajah Siwon yang khawatir dari nada suaranya. Rasa-rasanya, Hyukjae ingin menanyai pemuda itu. Siwon menganggap dirinya apa? Kenapa Siwon selalu memperlakukannya seperti ini padahal Hyukjae telah menolaknya? Kenapa Siwon masih lembut menyebut namanya, setelah Hyukjae menghancurkan hatinya dengan penolakan itu?

Marah kepada Siwon pun, rasanya salah. Gosip ini pun tak membuat Siwon senang, kan? Pemuda itu juga tak ada andil dalam menyebarkannya.

Definisi cinta bagi pemuda jangkung tersebut sepertinya merujuk satu hal, cinta itu bodoh. Ia tak pernah berhenti mengejar Hyukjae. Meski, Hyukjae meyakinkan cintanya bukan pada Siwon. Bodoh, kan? Memperlakukan seseorang seperti kekasih, padahal tak ada ikatan dalam hubungan kalian. Mengharap lebih, padahal sudah dijelaskan dari awal tak ada harapan. Siwon menjadi bodoh, terbutakan yang ia sebut cinta-nya pada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae selalu merasa bersalah, jika mengingat hal itu. Karena itu, kali ini ia tak menghindar saat Siwon mengusap rambutnya. "Aku ke kelas dulu, _sweetie_," pamitnya. Satu kecupan singkat mendarat di pipi Hyukjae. Siwon melangkahkan kakinya pergi dengan senyuman hangat, yang tak pernah menggetarkan hati Hyukjae.

Menatap Siwon yang berjalan menjauh, Hyukjae bertanya-tanya. Apa suatu hari, pemuda itu akan melakukannya? Berjalan menjauh pergi dari kehidupan Hyukjae? Jika iya, asal Siwon menemukan seseorang yang lain yang menawarkan kasih sayang untuknya. Hyukjae rela.

Egois, kan? Kalau Hyukjae saja bisa menemukan pemuda kaku itu di hidupnya. Sedang, Siwon masih berporos pada Hyukjae.

"Hyukjae," panggilan itu menarik Hyukjae dari lamunannya. Tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri. Disana pemuda tampan dengan lengan kaos yang digulung sampai siku serta jins belel tengah memandang pada Hyukjae.

_Cinta itu bodoh, definisi yang sama ketika Hyukjae dihadapkan pada pemuda kaku bernama Donghae._

.

.

"Dua kali aku melihatnya menciummu," Donghae tiba-tiba berucap. Pemuda itu menatap lurus pada pagar tinggi bercat putih.

Hyukjae menatap sendu punggung Donghae. Sepanjang perjalan sampai ke taman ini, taman belakang di fakultasnya. Donghae tak sekalipun melirik ke arahnya. Tiba-tiba, pemuda itu melayangkan pernyataan tersebut.

"Pertama kali, malam itu saat ia mengantarmu pulang. Lalu, barusaja aku melihatnya lagi," ucap Donghae. Nada sedih terdengar kentara dari suaranya.

Hyukjae tergugu tanpa suara. Ketika Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya. Dari balik kacamata itu, iris kelabunya terlihat sendu. Hyukjae merindukan pandangan teduh darinya. "Donghae," nama itu teralun lembut dari bibir Hyukjae.

Sneaker yang dikenakan Hyukjae menginjak dedaunan kering. Angin yang berhembus, membuat dedaunan itu luruh dari dahan pohon.

Donghae mendekatkan langkahnya. Satu demi satu langkahnya semakin tertuju pada Hyukjae, sampai pemuda kurus itu terperangkap diantara dirinya dan pohon oak yang menjulang.

Gerakan Donghae yang menyudutkan tubuh Hyukjae pada pohon itu, membuat daun-daun kering rontok berjatuhan. Namun, kali ini bukan pemandangan itu yang membuat Hyukjae terpaku.

Iris kelabu yang menatapnya dalam. Seolah menelanjanginya. Mematut manik hazelnya dengan pandangan sendu. Diam-diam, melukai sesuatu di dalam dada Hyukjae. Saling menatap, tanpa berucap. Sampai, Donghae melakukan pergerakan pertama kali.

Ketika bibir tipis itu menyentuhnya. Hyukjae yang tak siap dengan perlakuan tersebut semakin membatu di tempat. Terdiam bak terkena serangan petir. Ia terpaku.

Membiarkan bibir tipis berwarna merah itu menempel dengan bibir tebal miliknya. Membiarkan kedua bibir itu saling bertemu dalam kecupan manis. Aliran darah Hyukjae naik menuju wajahnya. Pipinya merona merah. Pipi tirus itu bersemu bak bunga mawar yang sedang mekar dengan warna merah menyala. Memerah sampai ke belakang telinganya pun ikut memerah.

"Maaf," lirih Donghae. Bibirnya yang masih menempel di bibir Hyukjae bergetar ketika melirihkan kata itu. Hyukjae yang bingung dan shock. Hanya pasrah saja, ketika bibir tipis itu mengecupnya pelan.

Kelopak mata Hyukjae terpejam. Ketika ia merasakan jemari Donghae menangkup dagunya. Menelengkan kepalanya sedikit. Memudahkan pemuda tersebut untuk menciumnya.

Kecupan-kecupan lembut di bibir tebalnya. Bibir Donghae yang menekan bibirnya. Bergerak, mengecupnya lembut. Pelan. Sebelum Hyukjae merasakan basah menerpa bibir bawahnya. Ia merasakan lidah kecil itu menjilatnya perlahan. Hyukjae mengangkat kedua tangannya ke arah baju Donghae. Meremas baju milik pemuda itu, ketika Hyukjae membiarkan celah di bibirnya. Ketika lidah itu mengecupinya. Menyentuh lidah pink miliknya untuk saling bertaut. Atau ketika bibir Donghae menggigit bibirnya sensual.

Entahlah. Hyukjae bergerak sesuai instingnya. Ia menggerakan bibirnya seirama dengan Donghae. Membiarkan kedua bibir itu berbagi manis dalam kecupan. Membiarkan aliran saliva itu teraduk menjadi satu.

Hyukjae merasakan lemas. Seluruh energinya seolah berpusat pada bibir dan pikirannya. Ia merasakan kakinya lama-lama lemas. Ia tak peduli ketika dadanya terasa sesak sekaligus menghangat karena sentuhan Donghae. Ia tak peduli. Pemuda ini, nyaris membuat Hyukjae menggila. Gila karena sentuhan dan gejolak aneh pada Hyukjae.

Namun, sayang. Tak lama, keduanya harus memisahkan tautan bibir mereka. Pasokan udara menjadi salah satu alasan kecupan itu terhenti.

Manik Hyukjae segera terbuka kala Donghae berhenti mengecupinya yang membuat tubuhnya melemas itu. Ia segera mencari tahu apa yang dipikirkan Donghae lewat mata indah lelaki itu. Manik indah yang biasanya dibingkai oleh kacamata.

Dahi Donghae menyentuh dahinya. Bibir tipis yang menciuminya itu memerah, mengkilat basah, terlihat sensual dan membengkak. Ya Tuhan, bibir itu baru saja menyentuh bibirnya dan mengecupinya. Hyukjae rasanya ingin berteriak senang.

Hyukjae menunggu sambil menenangkan deru nafasnya.

"Maaf, Hyukjae-ah." Kalimat itulah yang pertama keluar dari mulut Donghae. Terucap ketika manik kelam Donghae memandangnya lekat.

"Maaf," lirih Donghae sekali lagi. Sebelum ia menurunkan usapannya pada dagu Hyukjae.

'_Maaf untuk apa?' _batin Hyukjae, karena lidahnya kelu untuk berucap.

"_Sebaiknya, kita tak usah bertemu lagi setelah ini. Kembali ke kehidupan masing-masing, lupakan semua yang terjadi_," jelas Donghae. Ia melepaskan cengkraman Hyukjae pada bajunya. Meremas sebentar genggaman tangan Hyukjae. Lalu, langkah kakinya berjalan mundur. Mundur. Mundur.

Berbalik. Membiarkan punggungnya menghadap Hyukjae. Ia tak menoleh sekalipun. Tak berbalik sekalipun. Meninggalkan pemuda manis itu, menitik air mata. Untuk pertama kali. Karenanya. Karena Donghae.

.

.

_Flat_-nya sunyi.

Langkah kaki Hyukjae berjalan menuju tempat itu setelah Donghae meninggalkannya. Ia tak tahu, menuju kelas rasanya tak sanggup. Hyukjae hanya berpikir segera bergelung di atas ranjangnya, lalu menutup mata. Melupakan semua yang barusan Donghae katakan. Terbangun, dan semua baik-baik saja.

Terduduk di atas lantai kayu flat-nya. Hyukjae menerawang. Dalam pikiran Hyukjae banyak hal yang menari-nari.

Hyukjae teringat satu adegan dalam novel kesayangannya. Ia melirik cover novel yang tengah ia pegang. Cover berwarnakan sendu dengan gambar sepasang lelaki dan perempuan yang tengah duduk di bawah pohon. Dedaunan coklat kering jatuh berserakan di paving. Novel tersedih yang pernah Hyukjae baca.

Paris. Salah satu baris kata yang membekas di judul. Lalu, autumn. Musim gugur. Kata itu membuat Hyukjae menggigit bibirnya keras saat melafalkan judulnya. _Autumn in Paris_. Novel terjemahan ke dalam bahasa Korea yang menjadi koleksi Hyukjae ketika Junsu menghadiahkannya sebagai kado ulang tahun ke tujuh belas pemuda itu.

Paris.

Pembicaraan Hyukjae dengan Donghae pernah berputar tentang kota itu. Paris yang indah dan menawan ketika musim gugur tiba. Paris dan musim gugur, bagi Donghae perpaduan yang sangat apik dan jauh lebih indah dari musim lainnya.

Semenjak Hyukjae mendengar Donghae berkata suatu saat akan mengajak Hyukjae kesana. Pemuda manis itu menaruh harap. Melambungkan angannya akan hal itu. Hal yang bagi Hyukjae ia anggap sebagai sebuah janji.

Hyukjae berkhayal jauh, tentang Paris dan musim gugur yang dingin. Melewati jalanan kota Paris dengan lampu termaram bersama Donghae dengan tangan saling bertaut. Mengunjungi museum yang tertera dalam cerita dalam novel itu. Berdiri di puncak _Arc de Triomphe,_ memandangi keindahan kota Paris dalam ketinggian. Menyesap coklat panas untuknya dan kopi hitam di cangkir Donghae sambil terduduk di taman kota, memandangi daun yang luruh berjatuhan. Hyukjae ingin melakukan itu. Membagi sukanya, bersama pemuda kaku itu.

Sayangnya, seperti kisah Tara dalam novel, yang harus berpisah dengan Tatsuya. Semua hal itu hanyalah angan. Hyukjae merasakan hatinya tercabik-cabik. Merasakan sakit yang sangat dalam di dalam sana.

Novel yang tengah Hyukjae pegang terjatuh begitu saja. Tangan kiri Hyukjae melayang ke atas. Menempel pada bibirnya yang basah. Masih jelas dalam ingatan, sehangat dan selembut apa ciumannya dengan Donghae. Memabukkan hingga Hyukjae merasakan ngilu di dalam dadanya.

Kali ini, Hyukjae meletakkan tangannya di depan dada. Menempelkan telapak tangannya tepat di dada. Menekan dadanya agar rasa sakit dan sesak itu berhenti dan menghilang. Sakit.

Sakit sekali.

.

.

Pandangan khawatir Junsu tak lenyap begitu saja. Pemuda imut itu menatap Hyukjae yang tengah duduk di depan TV _flat_-nya. Setoples biskuit coklat tengah Hyukjae nikmati sambil tertawa renyah menatap acara TV.

Semalam, sahabatnya itu menghubunginya. Menanyakan apakah dia ada di _flat. _Junsu yang baru saja menjawab iya, semakin terkaget ketika mendapati Hyukjae sudah berada di depan pintunya.

Pemuda kurus itu menerjangnya dalam pelukan. Lalu, melayangkan senyum yang dibuat-buat sambil berkeliling _flat_nya seolah mencari sesuatu yang hilang. Hingga, tubuh kurusnya terkapar di sofa kecil milik Junsu.

Malam berlalu, Junsu terdiam saja memandangi Hyukjae yang tak beranjak dari sofa. Tubuhnya meringkuk di atas sofa itu. Maniknya yang indah tersembunyi di bawah kelopak matanya yang mengatup.

Junsu sempat mengira Hyukjae sudah tertidur. Namun, suara tangis sesengukan itu terdengar lirih. Menjadi alunan pada malam itu sampai tengah malam. Junsu tak berani bertanya. Ia memeluk pinggang Hyukjae, menguatkannya. Hingga Hyukjae tertidur karena kelelahan menangis.

Ada banyak hal yang ingin Junsu tanyakan. Termasuk ketidakberadaan Siwon yang selalu mengantar Hyukjae ke tempatnya. Kemana lelaki itu? Apa ada hubungannya dengan kesedihan yang dialami Hyukjae saat ini? Junsu menyimpan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu untuk nanti. Menenangkan Hyukjae lebih diperlukan, daripada menyudutkan sahabatnya itu.

Junsu memilih _absent _hari ini. Meninggalkan Hyukjae yang tengah kacau di _flat_nya sendirian rasanya menakutkan. Ia membuat secangkir coklat panas untuk sahabatnya itu. Junsu duduk di samping Hyukjae yang masih menatap lurus ke arah TV.

"Minumlah," kata Junsu menyodorkan cangkir tersebut.

Hyukjae meletakkan toples biskuit di atas meja. Meraih cangkir yang diberikan Junsu. Maniknya melirik coklat panas dengan uap mengepul. Iris hazelnya berkilat sendu setelah bayangan seseorang menyusup dalam ingatannya.

"Ia suka kopi hitam," kata Hyukjae lirih.

Junsu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, mengernyit. Pemuda itu seksama mendengarkan Hyukjae. Ia tahu jelas setelah ini, Hyukjae akan menceritakan semuanya. Lengan Junsu mengalung di pinggang Hyukjae, mendekapnya.

"Bahkan ia pernah memaksaku untuk meminumnya. Aku sangat tak suka kopi hitam, tapi ketika ia menatapku dengan senyuman seperti saat itu. Lidahku seperti mati rasa, membiarkan kopi menjijikan itu masuk. Aku bahkan meminta lagi. Dia membuatku terlihat bodoh, kan?"

Junsu tak menjawab. Membiarkan Hyukjae melanjutkannya.

"Dia kaku. Jarang tersenyum, selalu memasang ekspresi serius. Tapi, dia pendengar yang baik, dia tak memarahiku jika aku banyak bicara. Tapi, aku tak suka jika dia berbuat seenaknya. Dia suka sekali menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan, itu membuatku kesal. Dia pintar memasak, memang hanya satu kali dia memasak untukku. Pastanya sangat enak, aku memujinya berulang-ulang, tapi karena dia sedang marah padaku. Dia tak menggubrisnya. Aku tak suka saat dia mendiamiku, rasanya ada yang sakit di dalam sini. Aku suka ketika berjalan bersamanya, dia tak akan menepis lenganku. Dia membiarkan lengan kami bergandengan. Dia sangat hangat, usapannya di lenganku membuatku hangat dan nyaman. Aku suka saat dia menautkan jemari kami. Aku suka saat dia tersenyum kaku, atau terkekeh pelan. Ada banyak hal yang membuatku menyukainya," terang Hyukjae. Ia menoleh pada Junsu. Menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sahabatnya.

"Dia bilang ... dia ingin aku melupakan semua ini. Kenapa? Kenapa dia mengatakan itu?" tanya Hyukjae. Tangisnya yang telah pecah semalaman, kini mulai terdengar lagi. Ia menangis lagi.

"Apa dia tak mengerti kalau aku sangat menyukainya? Apa Donghae tak sadar persaanku? Kenapa dia menyuruhku melupakannya? Donghae bahkan menciumku dan meminta maaf sebelum mengatakannya? Apa yang harus kulakukan, Su? Kenapa harus begini?"

Bola mata Junsu membulat. Telinganya tak salah dengar kan? Sedari tadi Hyukjae tak menyebut nama Siwon. Sahabatnya itu malah menyebut satu nama berawalan huruf D. Jelas sekali itu bukan Siwon. Hyukjae mengenal orang lain, dan terjatuh pada orang itu begitu dalam. Alasan kekacauan Hyukjae.

"Rasanya sakit, Su," lirih Hyukjae. Membalas pelukan Junsu. Ia mengabaikan cangkir beiri coklat panas yang terjatuh di lantai. Ia mengabaikan kulit kakinya yang terciprat coklat panas tersebut. Sakit di kulitnya, tak sesakit di hatinya.

.

.

Memasuki akhir November. Seminggu berlalu setelah kejadian dengan Donghae. Hyukjae menjauhi Siwon. Ia belum tahu harus bicara apa pada pemuda itu. Lalu, pada Donghae. Pemuda itu seolah hilang dari kehidupannya. Hyukjae tak melihatnya barang sedetik. Menyisakan rasa rindu yang menumpuk, di atas rasa sakit hatinya yang masih menganga.

Hyukjae barusaja melewati parkiran, saat tangannya di cekal oleh Siwon. Ia membalikkan badan. Menemukan pemuda jangkung tersebut menatapnya khawatir.

"Hyuk-ah, bisa kita bicara?" tanyanya.

Hyukjae ingin menolak. Ia belum siap, tapi kalau begini. Bukan hanya ia saja yang berlarut dalam sedih. Pemuda di depannya juga.

"Baiklah," jawab Hyukjae.

"Ikut aku," titah Siwon. Pemuda itu akan menuntun Hyukjae ke arah mobilnya yang tak terparkir jauh.

"Bisa lepaskan tanganku, aku bisa berjalan sendiri," ucap Hyukjae. Siwon memandangi jemari Hyukjae yang erat ia genggam. Melepaskannya perlahan.

Keduanya memasuki mobil Siwon yang terparkir. Siwon segera memiringkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Hyukjae.

"Hyuk-ah, _sweetie_, ada apa? Katakan ada apa?" Raut khawatir itu muncul lagi. Hyukjae sedih melihatnya. Tangan Hyukjae terangkat mengusap pipi Siwon. Hyukjae menatap dalam pada pemuda tersebut.

"Siwon-ah, berhentilah mengkhawatirkanku. Kau sudah cukup tersiksa dengan perasaan itu, berhenti saja."

"Hyuk ..."

"Rasanya sesakit ini, kan? Kenapa kau bisa bertahan begitu lama, Siwon-ah? Aku ingin mati saja merasakan sakit ini, kenapa kau bisa bertahan denganku begitu lama?"

Sebulir air mata jatuh, membasahi pipi pucat Hyukjae. Manik Hyukjae mengerjap, membuat buliran air mata lain jatuh kembali.

"Memang, Hyuk. Rasanya sakit saat kau menolakku. Rasanya, hampir membuat hatiku remuk. Tapi, melihat wajahmu setiap hari. Masih berada di dekatmu, itu terasa cukup daripada mengkhawatirkan perasaanku sendiri," pemuda jangkung itu berucap.

"Berhentilah Siwon-ah. Aku tak ingin kau menyakiti dirimu terus."

"Tapi, Hyuk..."

"Suatu saat, kau akan menemukan orang lain yang begitu hebat. Seseorang yang memukaumu, seseorang yang akan membuat hatimu berdebar. Bukan hanya itu, tapi orang tersebut akan menatapmu seolah kau adalah suatu hal yang paling berharga di dunia ini. Aku ingin kau merasakan hal itu, Siwon-ah. Jika kau terus berada disisiku, kau hanya akan melukaimu sendiri. Sekarang, aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya, aku tak ingin kau melanjutkan hal ini, Siwon-ah," terang Hyukjae.

"Hyuk, aku tak bisa," elak Siwon. Ia begitu mencintai pemuda di hadapannya. Cinta bodohnya yang mendalam.

Hyukjae menatapnya sendu. "Aku sendiri tak tahu butuh berapa lama, melupakan sakit ini. Tapi, semua takkan ada yang tahu sampai kita mencoba, kan?"

Siwon tahu. Ada orang lain yang menetap di hati Hyukjae. Siwon bukan orang bodoh seperti cinta bodohnya yang ia agung-agungkan pada Hyukjae. Siwon tak tuli, ia pun tak buta, Siwon tahu siapa pemuda di balik kesedihan Hyukjae. Beberapa kali, Siwon mendapati mereka berdua tengah menghabiskan waktu di kedai _coffee_ atau di tempat lain. Siwon hanya berpura-pura tak tahu apa-apa. Ternyata, pemuda itu berhasil merebut hati Hyukjae. Hal yang tak pernah berhasil Siwon lakukan.

"Siwon-ah, terima kasih untuk segalanya, kau begitu baik terhadapku. Suatu saat nanti, orang yang tepat untukmu pasti datang."

"Aku takkan bisa, Hyuk. Kau tahu, kan? Aku tak bisa, sekeras apapun kau menolakku, aku takkan bisa," elak Siwon lagi. Sejujurnya, ia belum pernah mencoba untuk melupakan perasaannya pada Hyukjae. Rasa cintanya terlalu mendalam, sayangnya kepada pemuda kurus itu, selalu menghadirkan keraguan di hati Siwon. Siwon takut, jika dirinya berpaling. Ia tak mampu menemukan orang lain yang akan ia cintai sebesar cintanya kepada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mendekat ke arahnya. Pelukan hangat itu melingkari tubuhnya. Pemuda kurus itu mendekapnya. "Siwon-ah, terima kasih. _Kumohon, lepaskan aku dari hatimu_," pinta Hyukjae. Permintaan telak tersebut, begitu membekas di pikiran dan hati Siwon.

.

.

Beberapa gadis yang berada di tempat itu memekik keras. Mengatupkan kelopak mata mereka saat adegan kekerasan tersebut terjadi. Pukulan keras itu menghantam pipi Donghae. Bukan hanya satu pukulan, bertubi-tubi lagi melayang. Tinju keras tersebut. Donghae tak menghindar. Tubuhnya jatuh terhuyung, terduduk di lantai.

Di hadapannya, Siwon berdiri dengan wajah marah, kecewa dan sedih. Pemuda yang sekelas dengannya itu menatap Donghae sedih.

"Pukulan saja takkan mampu membayar semua kesalahanmu. Kau pecundang. Beraninya membuat dia menangis,"desisnya.

Donghae masih tergolek di lantai kelasnya. Menatap Siwon tak percaya. Pemuda jangkung tersebut berjongkok di depannya. Tinjunya teracung di udara. Donghae tak berniat menghindar lagi kali ini. Ia memejamkan matanya saat tinju itu akan terayun ke wajahnya.

Brak.

Tak ada rasa sakit lagi. Tinju tersebut melayang tepat di dinding belakang Donghae. Seketika, iris kelabu Donghae menatap Siwon.

Siwon, pemuda ramah dan baik hati, tak pernah berperilaku kasar seperti ini. Tapi, Donghae tahu pasti alasannya. Donghae tahu kesalahan apa yang telah diperbuat hingga menyulut emosi Siwon.

Kerah bajunya terangkat. Siwon menariknya. Menghunuskan tatapan nyalang padanya. "Jika kau benar mencintainya. Kau takkan jadi orang bodoh seperti ini. _Jadilah bodoh, untuk membahagiakan orang yang kau cintai, bukan bertindak bodoh untuk menyakiti orang yang kau cintai_," ucapnya sebelum melepaskan Donghae. Menjatuhkan tubuh Donghae kembali ke lantai.

Meringkuk di lantai kelasnya, kali itu Donghae merasa pukulan di wajahnya tersebut seperti menghantam otaknya. Membuat Donghae bisa mengerti dengan jelas. Perbuatannya bodoh sekali.

_Cinta itu bodoh, definisi yang sama bagi Donghae pada pemuda manis dengan senyum gusi tersebut._ Tapi, sikap bodohnya itu membuat Donghae menyakitinya. Seharusnya, cinta bodoh yang ia miliki, menempatkan kebahagiaan Hyukjae menjadi nomor satu. Bukan menyakitinya seperti ini. Ia paham satu hal. Dirinya bodoh.

Donghae bodoh.

.

.

Musim gugur nyaris berakhir. November bergulir hingga tanpa sadar Desember sudah datang. Donghae masih terjebak dalam tindakan bodohnya, ketika mengusir jauh pemuda manis itu.

Cinta itu sederhana.

Perasaan sederhana yang dianugerahkan Tuhan untuk tiap umatnya. Bersyukurlah, kalau kau pernah merasakan cinta itu. Menikmati degupan kencang dalam hatimu, dan semacam perasaan lain itu.

Dibalik cinta. Ada satu hal lagi. Patah hati.

Patah hati itu tak sederhana.

Kondisi ketika hatimu remuk, terasa sakit. Untuk bernafas saja susah sekali. Karena pikiranmu sudah terlalu penuh tentang orang lain. Karena itu, air matamu lolos menangisi rasa sakit yang sedang menerpamu.

Patah hati pun, akan terobati untuk sebagian orang. Sebagian orang yang optimis menemukan seorang lain yang tepat untuknya. Namun, untuk sebagian orang lain yang terbayangi kenangan itu, akan tetap diam di tempat merasakan sakitnya patah hati. Saat ini, Donghae berada di fase patah hati, akibat kebodohannya sendiri. Rasanya sakit.

.

.

Hyukjae tersenyum sopan pada petugas yang berada di balik meja kasir. Ia mengambil kantong belanjaannya sebelum beranjak pergi. Hyukjae membuka pintu minimarket dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Aku bodoh," kalimat itu dilontarkan Donghae ketika Hyukjae akan melangkah meninggalkan minimarket.

Pemuda kurus tersebut tersentak kaget. Kantong belanjaannya terjatuh saat pandangan matanya menangkap sosok tampan di depannya. Begitu terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat. Sejak kapan Donghae berdiri disini?

Sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu? Ia pikir Desember baru saja datang, tapi seperti jam yang bergulir cepat. Rasa-rasanya, sudah bertahun-tahun ia tak memandang wajah tampan di hadapannya. Rasa rindu yang sempat merekah, dan tertimbun di hatinya setiap hari untuk pemuda itu rasanya ingin meledak.

"Donghae," lirih Hyukjae. Ia ingin mengalihkan pandangan, apapun asal tak menatap langsung pada manik teduh itu. tapi, iris hazelnya seperti tertempel magnet. Selalu tertarik menuju manik kelabu tersebut.

Kantong belanjaan tersebut terlupakan. Hyukjae maju satu langkah untuk meyakinkan pandangannya jika pemuda di depannya adalah Donghae.

Trotoar yang lenggang di bulan Desember. Keduanya yang berdiri saling berhadapan itu masih bertaut memandang.

"Aku begitu bodoh, kan Hyukjae?" tanya Donghae.

Posisinya saat ini mengingatkan Hyukjae pada pertemuan ketiga mereka. Donghae yang berdiri di bawah termaram lampu jalanan. Angin gugur masih terasa, karena sepenuhnya musim belum berganti menjadi musim dingin, belum ada butiran salju putih jatuh ke bumi. Pohon coklat kering tak berdaun yang tampak menakutkan, namun kokoh tak terjatuh ketika diterpa angin. Menjadi _background _dimana pemuda itu tengah berdiri.

Tatapan mereka terputus. Kala Donghae menundukkan wajahnya. Berganti menatap sandal rumah yang ia kenakan.

Hyukjae bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Belakangan ini, Hyukjae menjauh. Baik menjauh dari Siwon maupun Donghae. Bukankah yang Donghae ucapkan kali itu, agar mereka tak bertemu kembali, dan ia melupakan semuanya? Hyukjae berusaha mengabulkan permintaan Donghae. Untuk tak bertemu Donghae, Hyukjae mampu menahan dirinya. Namun, untuk melupakan Donghae, Hyukjae butuh waktu. Ia tak mudah melakukannya. Sungguh, itu sulit.

"Donghae..."

"Hyukjae, apa kau masih mau mendengarkanku?" tanya Donghae, lebih seperti memohon.

Hyukjae tak menjawab. Ia melangkah dua kali lebih mendekat. Ia tak peduli akan tatapan beberapa orang yang melewati trotoar ini.

Melangkah menuju Donghae yang tengah memandanginya sendu. Hyukjae ingin menghapus ekspresi serius dan binar sedih itu dari wajahnya. Menggantikannya dengan tatapan teduh yang begitu Hyukjae rindukan.

"Bicaralah," sahutnya lirih. Ia sendiri ragu. Apa jika Donghae bicara, segalanya akan lebih baik? Atau sakit di hatinya semakin mendalam?

"Suatu pagi, aku bertemu pemuda manis yang menyita perhatianku pertama kali di _coffee shop_. Ia terlihat cuek, mengenakan sendal rumah dan celana piyama. Tak memperdulikan pandangan orang lain. Ia mengomel marah ketika pelayan kedai kopi itu, sengaja menukarkan pesanan kami. Lalu, kali kedua aku bertemu dengannya saat aku mengetahui kebenaran siapa pemuda itu. Siang itu, aku baru tahu jika pemuda manis pembenci kopi hitam itu adalah kekasih teman sekelasku. Bertemu dengannya lagi, membuatku kesal dan kecewa. Karena, aku sadar aku tak punya kesempatan untuk mendekatinya," Donghae berkata. Satu demi satu kalimat itu membuat Hyukjae ingin limbung. Bukankah sosok Hyukjae yang tengah Donghae bicarakan?

"Kupikir, aku takkan bertemu lagi dengannya. Takdir berkata lain. Di mini market ini, aku menemukannya yang tengah berdiri bingung dengan keranjang belanja. Aku bahkan bersembunyi di balik rak agar tak tertangkap mengamatinya. Aku berani mendekat, entahlah. Malam itu aku mendekatinya. Bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi padanya. Membantu ia membayar belanjaannya. Kupikir, malam itu aku sudah cukup bersyukur bisa bertemu lagi dengannya. Tapi, dia menawarkan minum kopi bersama di _flat._ Aku tak naif, langsung saja kukatakan iya. Wajahnya terlihat lucu saat terkaget. Ketika malam itu, jika takdir mempertemukan kami kembali. Aku akan berani mendekatinya. Lantas, beberapa hari berselang. Di koridor kampus itu, aku bertemu dengannya lagi. Kali ini, ia mengajaku makan siang. Dia tak tahu, kalau aku menahan nafas ketika dia menatapku penuh harap untuk mengatakan iya. Aku berakhir menghabiskan sore bersamanya. Hal yang tak pernah kuduga akan terjadi," Donghae memberikan jeda dalam ucapannya.

Iris kelabunya menyapu wajah Hyukjae yang merengut sedih. Manik Hyukjae yang berkaca-kaca itu, menahan air mata yang siap jatuh. Air mata itu telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Kali ini, Donghae lah yang mengambil langkah mendekat. Satu langkah. Hanya satu langkah. "Selanjutnya, kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Aku suka ketika melihat dia memakan es krimnya seperti anak kecil. Belepotan, meleber kemana-mana. Aku suka ketika menangkap basah maniknya yang tengah mencuri pandang ke arahku. Aku juga suka saat aku memaksanya minum minuman yang tak ia sukai. Saat itu ia tersenyum dengan lelehan kopi hitam di sudut bibir, menjadikan alasan untukku agar bisa mengusap sudut bibirnya."

Satu langkah lagi. "Aku begitu terpesona olehnya, hingga aku melupakan satu hal. Ia telah memiliki kekasih. Seorang pemuda yang jauh lebih tampan dan memiliki segalanya dibanding denganku. Hal itu, membuatku ingin mengubur perasaan yang semakin tumbuh terhadapnya. Tapi, ketika malam kami dipertemukan kembali di mini market itu. Aku tak berkutik saat dia memintaku untuk memasakkan untuknya. Dia takkan tahu, betapa aku ingin memeluknya saat dia bertanya berulangkali jika aku marah padanya. Dia takkan tahu, betapa aku ingin mendekapnya, saat ia menyandarkan kepalanya dan meraih lenganku. Dia takkan tahu, betapa aku mengaguminya yang tengah tertidur pulas dalam dekapanku. Dia takkan tahu, betapa aku memohon pada Tuhan untuk menjadikannya milikku."

"Donghae," Hyukjae menggigit bibirnya menahan tangisnya yang ingin pecah. Dadanya menyesak. Tapi, perasaan sakit yang biasanya meremas hatinya. Kali ini, berubah menjadi rasa lain.

Satu langkah sekali lagi. "Kau tahu hal terbodoh apa yang kulakukan? Ketika aku mendengar gosip itu menyebar. Satu sisi dalam hatiku merasa senang. Ada orang lain yang mengetahui keberadaanku di hidupnya. Tapi aku salah. Aku tak ingin menjadi sosok ketiga yang hadir dalam hubungannya dengan pemuda itu. Jika aku bersamanya, dia harus sepenuhnya menjadi milikku. Maka, kuputuskan untuk menjauh dan melupakannya. Mengubur perasaan ini. Bodoh, kan?"

Iris kelabu Donghae basah. Kacamata yang biasa bertengger di atas hidungnya kini absent. Membuat manik jernih itu terlihat jelas tengah berkaca-kaca.

"Bodoh," sahut Hyukjae. Setelahnya suara isakannya terdengar. Hyukjae melangkah cepat mendekati Donghae. Pemuda manis mengayunkan kepalan tangannya pada Donghae. Ia memukul Donghae tepat di rahangnya. Pukulannya tak terlalu keras, namun cukup membuat sudut bibir Donghae berdarah.

Donghae meringis sakit. Ia menatap tak percaya saat Hyukjae bergerak begitu cepat.

"Ya! Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, bodoh," Hyukjae meracau. Kali ini kepalan tangannya juga mengayun ke arah Donghae. Bukan wajah Donghae yang menjadi sasaran, namun dada bidang Donghae ia pukul terus-menerus.

Isakan Hyukjae mengeras. Ia menjatuhkan lengannya yang tiba-tiba terasa lemas. Hyukjae ingin merutuki pemuda di depannya. "Donghae bodoh!" Ia mencengekram kaos yang Donghae kenakan di bagian dada. Merasa lelah menahan tubuhnya, Hyukjae menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Donghae. Membiarkan beban tubuhnya di tahan pemuda itu.

"Hyuk..." Kenapa pukulan Hyukjae jauh lebih sakit dibanding pukulan yang dilayangkan Siwon? Padahal Donghae ingat jelas, Siwon memukulnya bertubi-tubi. Wajahnya bahkan lebam sampai berhari-hari. Sedangkan, pukulan Hyukjae tak sekeras Siwon. Tapi, pukulan itu tepat sasaran. Mengacu pada hatinya. Pukulan itu merupakan bentuk ungkapan betapa Hyukja tersakiti akan perbuatan bodoh Donghae.

"Kau tahu, Donghae-ah? Ada yang salah dari ceritamu. Aku tak memiliki kekasih, karena aku dan Siwon tak pernah berpacaran," tukas Hyukjae. Ia menyamankan diri ketika lengan Donghae memeluknya, sehingga malu-malu ia membalas pelukan tersebut dengan melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh Donghae.

"Kau tak pacaran dengan dia? Kupikir... Hyuk, kenapa kau tak pernah bilang?" Dongha terkaget.

"Kau tak pernah bertanya, kan? Tuan pecinta kopi hitam," goda Hyukjae. Ia baru menyadari jika sakit hatinya itu berawal dari kesalahpahaman saja. Rasanya menggelikan. Berminggu-minggu Hyukjae bersedih dan menangis terus-terusan.

"Kupikir―," Donghae tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Terlalu bahagia karena pemuda yang tengah ia dekap.

Hyukjae mendongakkan wajah. Ia menatap sudut bibir Donghae yang membiru dan sedikit darah merembas dari sana. "Sakit?" tanyanya khawatir.

Donghae menggeleng. Sungguh, ia tak lagi merasakan sakit. Bebannya yang menumpuk, menyakitkan di dada rasanya lenyap dalam hitungan detik.

Hyukjae memajukan wajahnya. Semua bergerak begitu cepat. Di bawah cahaya lampu jalanan, Hyukjae menelengkan kepala untuk mengecup bibir tipis itu. Ia memejamkan maniknya, saat kedua bibir itu bertemu sayang. Donghae yang lagi-lagi dikagetkan dengan tindakan Hyukjae mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya.

Kening mereka bersentuhan. Hyukjae menarik tubuh Donghae untuk sedikit merunduk. Senyum gusi Hyukjae tertampil cantik. Dengan binar ceria terlihat jelas dari sorot maniknya.

"Aku mencintaimu, tuan pecinta kopi hitam yang bodoh," aku Hyukjae masih dengan senyuman.

Donghae memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan angin mendayu-dayu, membisikkan kalimat yang diucapkan Hyukjae itu hingga hinggap di telinganya. Pernyataan itu begitu _magical_. Seharusnya, terdengar begitu klise. Tapi, sangat pas mengungkapkan perasaan di hati mereka.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hyukjae-ah," aku Donghae kali ini. Bibirnya membentuk bulan sabit terbalik. Mengukir senyuman bahagianya.

Donghae menatap teduh pada pemuda di depannya. Membiarkan bias-bias cahaya lampu jalanan menerangi wajah manisnya yang mempesona. Membiarkan angin musim gugur yang berisik, mengayunkan ungkapan cinta mereka lewat udara.

Karena, ketika cinta itu datang ke hidupanmu. Akan ada satu definisi di dalamnya. _Cinta itu bodoh, definisi yang Donghae dan Hyukjae rasakan untuk satu sama lain._

.

.

**END**

**.**

**Special thanks to:**

**Rani. gaem. 1, ShinJiwoon920202, dekdes, haehyuk86, RianaTrieEdge, liaya13, TakanOnodera, kakimulusheenim, nurul. P. Putri, Lee Haerieun, yhajewell, Cique, FN, eunhyukuke, yayarara, HHSHelviJjang, mifta, haehyukpennis, ****jewELF, Rillakumalili, Hyukpeniss, dwi, Fitri, Meyla Rahma, ren, han seo ae, Haehyuk546, cho. w. Lee .794 .**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah memberi dukungan pada ff ini. akhirnya, END juga. Semoga ceritanya memuaskan kalian maaf untuk typo yang ditemukan di ff ini ^^**

**Komen?**


End file.
